Wrath Of The Gods
by Bill K
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Senshi face their strongest opponent yet in Mother Nature herself, in a skirmish they can't possibly win.
1. A Death In The Family

WRATH OF THE GODS  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction  
Chapter 1: A Death In The Family

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Moon and all related characters are ©2012 by Naoko Takeuchi and are used without permission, but with respect. This story is © 2012 by Bill K.

* * *

Sakura Ogami is based on the character Sakura Shinguji of the Sakura Taisen video game, manga and anime and is ©2012 by SEGA.

* * *

This story is a fictionalized version of actual events.

* * *

Saturday, March 5, 2011:

Ami Mizuno was driving down the freeway when her cell phone began to ring. A tired smile of helpless resignation formed on her face. Pulling over to the berm, she brought the cell phone out and answered it before it could go to voice mail.

"Hello, Usagi," Ami said.

"How did you know it was me?" Usagi asked on the other end of the line.

"Who has called me at this time every day for the last two weeks to ask me how my relationship with Hayami is progressing?"

"I don't know. Who?" Usagi asked. By her puzzled tone, she hadn't picked up on Ami's gentle chastizement.

"Usagi," Ami sighed. "I appreciate that you're interested in how Hayami and I are progressing, since you were the one who nudged us together."

"Nudged. I like that," Usagi said over the phone. "It's a lot classier sounding than 'meddling busybody'. And if Luna calls me that one more time. . ."

"The point is," Ami interjected. "Hayami and I are still in the tentative stages of our relationship. We're still discovering who the other person is, what the other person desires and is comfortable with. Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're putting, well, more pressure on me than I'm comfortable handling."

"OH, AMI, I'M SO SORRY!" gasped Usagi. "Please don't be mad at me again! I don't want you to be mad at me again!"

"I'm not mad, Usagi. I know you can't help the way you are. And I do appreciate your interest. But calling every day is - - somewhat extreme."

"I'm sorry," Usagi whimpered. "But I want to know that you're both working out. I guess I am being over-eager. But I really think you and Hayami-San can really be good for each other!"

"I hope so, too," Ami smiled timidly. "I admit I have enjoyed his company."

"Are you going anywhere tonight?" Usagi whispered excitedly. "Oh, there I go again!"

"Actually," Ami giggled, "I'm traveling up to Lake Biwa and spending a few days with my Dad. It's been a few months since I've seen him. And after our recent visit with Ogami-Sensei, I don't want to let things like that slide."

"That's a good idea. I should visit Mom and Dad soon." Usagi paused. "Oh, I've got another call coming in."

"Then I'll speak to you on Monday, Usagi," Ami replied, taking the advantage to sever the conversation. Her hand lingered on the phone after hanging up. What would she do without Usagi as a friend?

Luna was in the kitchen eying the breakfast dishes that were still in the sink. Mamoru working on assembling a new furnishing for the bedroom. Usagi was nattering on the phone, trying to pry things out of Ami that were none of her business.

"Honestly, if the phone lines were ever severed, I think that woman would shrivel up and die," the black cat muttered.

Suddenly the apartment was pierced by an ear-splitting shriek. Luna's eyes bulged in shock. Instantly she went scampering out of the kitchen and over to the phone, for the shriek had come from Usagi. Mamoru arrived at about the same time and was just as confused and agitated.

"Are you kidding me?" Usagi screamed into the phone, wide-eyed and excited herself. "Really? You're not kidding me?"

"What is it?" Luna demanded.

But Usagi's only response was to start jumping up and down in place, the phone still in her hand, squealing "I did it" over and over again. The base of the phone finally jostled off of the end table it was on and Mamoru quickly caught it before it hit the floor. Luna only stared as if her longtime friend and charge had finally lost her tenuous grip on reality. When Usagi at last ran out of energy, she stopped and cradled the phone to her ear with both hands.

"Thank you, Sir! Yes, I'll get right on it! Monday? Yes, I'll be there! Thank you, Sir! Thank you!"

"Usako?" Mamoru asked after she hung up. "What happened?"

"MAMO-CHAN, THEY BOUGHT IT THEY BOUGHT IT THEY BOUGHT IT!" Usagi shouted, teetering close to hyper-ventilating.

"Bought what, Usagi?" Luna barked.

"Your story?" Mamoru asked. "Fire Princess Rika?"

"YES!" Usagi exclaimed. "THEY'RE GOING TO PUBLISH IT! IT'S GOING TO BE IN NAKAYOSHI! THEY WANT ME TO SIGN THE CONTRACT ON MONDAY!"

And she dived at Mamoru, grasping him around his neck and pulling her feet up to her body so he was supporting her full weight. Startled, Mamoru folded his arms around her and held her.

"That's great news, Usako," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Jolly good, Usagi," Luna smiled. "I told you that perseverance would pay off in the end."

"I'm not a failure!" Usagi proclaimed proudly. Then she stiffened and slid out of her husband's grasp. "I've got to finish the next chapter! I don't want to miss a deadline!"

"I thought we were going out for lunch," chuckled Mamoru.

"No! I've got to do it now! Now while I'm inspired!" And Usagi scurried off to her little studio off of the bedroom. Mamoru and Luna stared after her with varying degrees of amazement.

"She must be inspired if she's turning down a meal," Luna commented acidly.

"I just hope she's not still up drawing at three a.m.," Mamoru said wistfully.

"Still, it is good news," Luna softened. Mamoru beamed his happy assent.

* * *

"OK, do you have your bentos?" Makoto asked, kneeling in front of her two children.

Akiko patted her backpack, while Ichiro showed his to his mother. Sanjuro waited by the door while his wife went through her daily ritual. It had been this way every morning, six days a week, ever since Ichiro had started school. Akiko was wearing her black pleated skirt, white blouse and patent leather shoes. She only just now divested herself of the uniform vest because it was too warm. Ichiro wore his black shorts and black tunic with the white sailor-motif kerchief.

"And you've got your homework?" Makoto asked Akiko.

"I don't have any homework," Ichiro protested.

"She's talking to me," Akiko sighed impatiently.

"Akiko, you've mussed your uniform again!" fussed Makoto.

"So? It's not going to stay perfect! I have to move in it!" huffed Akiko.

"There's no reason you can't look neat," Makoto replied. She began adjusting the blouse and skirt while Akiko did a slow burn enduring it.

"Are you going to pick us up or is Daddy?" Ichiro inquired.

"Your Daddy will pick you up," Makoto informed him as she smoothed his hair against his forehead. "I have to run your Aunt Rei somewhere."

"Is it Sailor business?" Akiko gasped excitedly.

"No, it's not Sailor business," Makoto told her. "Your Aunt Rei had someone very close to her - - pass on - - and Rei has to make the - - final arrangements."

"Where did the person pass on to?" Ichiro asked innocently. Makoto's gaze shifted to her husband.

"It means they died, dummy," Akiko said impatiently. That earned her a rap on the head from her mother.

"Akiko, I have TOLD YOU not to call your brother a dummy!" Makoto barked. Then she began smoothing out Akiko's mussed hair.

"Mommy," Ichiro asked. "Can we go visit Aunt Rei? She's probably sad right now."

"Not a bad idea," Sanjuro said. As he did, he stealthily leaned in and eased the children away from his wife before she could primp them anymore. "Think tomorrow would be too soon?"

"No, I think she'd like that," Makoto replied, rising to her feet. "OK, you two be good in school. And don't give your teachers problems. And that goes double for YOU, young lady."

"I hate being a 'lady'," grumbled Akiko as she and Ichiro were led out the door. Sanjuro flashed his wife a mischievous grin as he left. Makoto only shook her head and gathered her purse and car keys.

* * *

Derek Johnson strolled through the grounds of the Shrine on Sendai Hill. Five years ago he would have scoffed at liking the peaceful serenity of the place. But he was a different person five years ago. Five years ago he still had a dream of being a major league ball player. It was pretty much all he thought about then.

Two other worshippers, Japanese natives, passed him as he crossed the bridge over the pond. They turned and gawked at him and Derek couldn't decide whether it was because they recognized him as the star outfielder for the Yomiyuri Giants or if it was because he was a six foot three inch black man. Five years ago he would have cared.

When San Diego had released him, a genuine sense of loss had overtaken him. That had been his last chance and he knew it. He might get another offer in a few years, if he continued to do well in Japan. But it would just be "cup of coffee" time. He'd never start. But with that blow came a maturity he'd never had. Knowing that the two things he desired most in life were denied him - - major league baseball and a pretty, fiery, raven-haired priest - - gave him a sense of maturity that he hadn't had before. It was a realization that he had to grow up and look to his future. He had to save money instead of spend it. He had to prepare for a time when even the Japanese League wouldn't want him due to advancing age and eroding skills. He had to stop treating women as momentary dalliances and look to maybe settle down.

That was another reason he was at the shrine. Maybe his dream of major league stardom was gone. But maybe it wasn't too late to settle down. Finally, after wandering the grounds for fifteen minutes, he found Rei. She was sweeping, as it seemed like she always was.

"Hey, Rei," he said, smiling as he eased up to the priest. She glanced up at him and Derek was instantly struck by her mood.

"Hi, Derek," she said tersely, looking down. "It's a little early in the morning for you."

"On my way to the Stadium now," he shrugged. "Something happen?" Rei looked up at him with surprise. "I may not be able to read moods in your league, but I can read the obvious."

"I," Rei began, reluctantly, "got some bad news this morning. Someone very important in my life died."

"Family?"

"A mentor," Rei replied. "She taught the man who taught me everything he knew about being a priest. She was a goal to aspire to more than anything."

"How old was she?"

"One hundred and four."

"I'm sorry, Rei," Derek offered. "That's a long time to live. Was it a full life?"

"All but the last few years, probably."

"Guess that's all we can ask for. I suppose at that age, you kind of figure it's coming." Rei glanced at him, questioning. "I knew a guy once. We played in Fresno together. He had everything going for him. Had a pretty wife, an adorable daughter, and he was going to play with the big club. It was just a matter of time. Then one day he's gone. This drunk driver runs a light and t-bone's the car he was in. Kills him instantly."

"If this is supposed to make me feel better," Rei began.

"Guess I'm just trying to put things in perspective. Thing is, it happens," Derek continued. "You hate that it happens, and that's all right. But when you're a hundred and four, I think you're kind of prepared to die. Your mentor wasn't taken before she could make a difference in the world. It was rough when we lost Aiden. I mean we went on a twelve game losing streak because none of us wanted to be out there. All we could think about was all of the things Aiden was going to do and couldn't now. It hurt. It still hurts, just like you're hurting now. But your mentor was luckier than most. She had her time, more time than most of us get, and she touched other people's lives in that time. That's more than Aiden got. And you may not want to go on now, just like we didn't want to go on without Aiden, but you have to. Otherwise, you're not doing her memory any good. And it will get easier."

"Sometimes I think you're miscast, Mr. Johnson," Rei replied, smiling slightly. "You should have been a philosopher instead of an athlete."

"It's OK," Derek grinned. "Lots of times I think you should have been a model instead of a priest." Rei felt herself flush. "Who says you can't do both?"

"Sorry if I'm breaking something up," they heard.

Turning, they found Makoto standing on the path. Rei turned back to Derek.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she said. "Makoto's driving me up to the rest home so I can make funeral arrangements for Ogami-Sensei."

"Well you take care. And remember what I said. We lose people out of our life all the time. It'll help if you think about all the memories she gave you, instead of her not being there anymore," Derek advised. "Call me if you want to talk. We can hit one of those restaurants by the harbor."

"I'll think about it," Rei replied. "And thank you, Derek."

The priest went to join Makoto. While Makoto didn't say anything, her thoughts came unbidden to the priest.

"You're getting as bad as Usagi," muttered Rei as they headed for street level. Makoto only smirked.

* * *

The undisturbed woodlands around Lake Biwa seemed like they hadn't changed in a hundred thousand years. Yet Ami knew they had. She could still hear the traffic from the nearby road. There were occasional planes overhead. And it seemed the path through the woods to the lake was just a little deeper and a little wider. Humanity was encroaching inexorably. And that made Ami sad because she knew it would make her father sad. Someday the only record of the beauty of this area might be the paintings of Yoji Mizuno.

As she walked, Ami anticipated what she would find: Her father concentrating on another painting, ignorant of whether it was noon or midnight, of whether he'd eaten or slept or how long he'd worked on the painting itself. He might let personal hygiene slide for days at a time, and he was never that diligent a housekeeper even when he wasn't absorbed in his craft. He was the complete opposite of her mother in almost every way.

And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Her mother could be so demanding and controlling. It was why they hardly spoke now. Ami's mother had driven her father away with her exacting, uncompromising nature and stratospheric expectations. Now she threatened to do it to Ami, too. Ami's father never demanded anything of her save that she be kind to everyone.

Approaching the cabin her father resided in, Ami noticed a bag of trash that had been left out on the porch to be disposed of. It had clearly been there overnight, because an animal had gotten to it, ripped the bag open and spread trash all over the grounds in search of food. No doubt her absent-minded father had forgotten it. Making a mental note to clean up the yard after greeting her father, Ami carefully worked her way through the trash to the porch.

"Dad?" she called, knocking on the door. "It's Ami."

No answer. Leaning over to the window, Ami peered in and found the inside in typical clutter. Sketch books were everywhere. Magazines were piled twelve deep on a table. She could see three days' worth of dishes piled up and empty food boxes on the counter.

Sighing, Ami tried the door. It opened without protest, meaning he'd forgotten to lock it again. Though Ami did see why her father left her mother, it was also easy to see her mother's side of things. He could be so exasperating sometimes.

"Dad?" Ami called, venturing into the cabin. There was no response. "Probably down by the lake, painting," she mused to herself.

She was about to close the door behind her when something caught her eye. Refocusing, Ami saw that it was a pant leg behind the sofa, partially obscured by an end table. Entering again, Ami saw as she got nearer that there was a foot sticking out, wearing a slipper. Quickening her pace, Ami reached the spot behind the sofa.

"DAD!" Ami gasped. She knelt down to her father, lying awkwardly on the floor behind the sofa. Years of medical study instantly kicked in. Ami felt for a pulse, but immediately snatched back her hand. Yoji's skin was cold and clammy to the touch. Ami didn't need to feel for a pulse. Her father was dead. He'd been dead for hours, possibly a day.

The strength went out of her and Ami rolled back against the near wall. And her vaunted mind did something it had never done before: It deserted her. There were half a dozen different things she could do at that moment. But she couldn't think of them. Welling emotion stripped her of all rational thought. Instead Ami just began to cry, pitifully and uncontrollably, just like she had when she was five and her father left their home for the last time.

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Bad News Travels Fast

WRATH OF THE GODS  
Chapter 2: "Bad News Travels Fast"  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

Saturday, March 5, 2011:

"You ready, Minako?" Takashi Shiro asked.

Minako's agent drove her to a personal appearance she was making on a variety talk show broadcast on TV Asahi. She was there to promote her latest CD and to be as upbeat as possible about her television show. The show was on hiatus for the season. Ratings were down. Some said the show had run its course, while others blamed the downturn on the scandal surrounding the breakup of Minako's marriage. Nothing official had come from the network, but there were enough industry rumblings to make Shiro concerned.

"I was born ready, Shiro," Minako assured him. Shiro, slim and unimposing but always alert and upbeat, glanced at her.

"A little more feeling might make the delivery of that line more believable," he replied. Minako glanced at him and saw she wasn't fooling him. Her head flopped back on the head rest.

"Sorry," she sighed. "Divorce blues."

"Manabe making more trouble?"

"Not him. His lawyer is digging around in places I," and she glanced up at the roof of the car, "would prefer he didn't dig."

"Financial or personal?"

"Financial," Minako answered.

"Not paying your taxes?" Shiro joked. Minako glanced at him and the smile left his face. "Well that's clearly none of MY business. Just promise me you won't get arrested. It would really interfere with getting you paying gigs."

"I promise I won't get arrested," Minako assured him. "I just don't know how the news will affect my career if it ever comes out."

"Now we ARE getting into my business," Shiro said, glancing seriously at his client. "What have you been doing, taking money on the side and not reporting it?"

"Man, you're good," scowled Minako.

"What have you been doing? Giving private parties for oil sheiks?"

"Why does everybody immediately think the worst of me?" Minako groused.

"OK, if I read between the lines, you've acquired a little extra income doing something on the side that you'd rather the public not find out about," Shiro summed up, "right?" Minako nodded. "Well, I'm not an accountant, or a divorce attorney - - though I have had my dealings with them - - but my advice would be to report the money without telling them where it came from. All the lawyer is looking for is the money. There's no kids, so he doesn't need anything against you in a custody fight. As long as you play straight about how much money you have, he's probably not going to ask you where it came from."

"And the government?"

"They might ask," Shiro shrugged. "But if you try to hide it, they're definitely going to ask." Shiro pulled the car into the studio garage. "First things first: Nail this appearance."

"I got it covered," Minako replied. Her cell phone sounded. "Who could be texting me now? Hey, it's from Makoto. Wonder what's up."

Minako read the text. As Shiro observed her, he saw his client slowly go from shock to sadness.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What happened? Somebody die?" Shiro asked. Minako glanced at him. "Oh. I'm sorry, Minako."

Minako waded in her grief for a few moments and Shiro feared he would have to cancel the appearance. Then she took a breath and slipped behind the mask of Minako Aino, professional entertainer.

"Let's get this over with," she told him soberly. "I've got some place I've got to be."

* * *

"Mamo-Chan!" Mamoru and Luna heard Usagi gasp from her studio. The anxiety in the voice sent them scurrying. The pair found her sitting at her drawing table, staring at her cell phone. Tears were streaming down her face.

"What is it, Usako?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi took a moment to find her voice. "Ami," she squeaked. "Mako-Chan just texted me. Ami's father died."

Mamoru scooped his wife up and held her. He felt her cling to him. Even though he was the one with experience in losing a parent, since he'd lost them both at an early age, she was the one becoming emotional. It had been that way as long as he'd known her. Death and Usagi were polar opposites, adversaries to the end. The cold touch was the one thing she feared most, denied most, for it was the cessation of hope and dreams and the future. Though he fought it as a doctor, she was its nemesis. And every time death won, it was like a body blow to her.

"How awful," Luna mused sympathetically. "Ami was quite close to her father. I wonder how she's taking the news."

"She was going up to Lake Biwa to visit him," Mamoru recalled. "You don't suppose she's the one who found him?"

Instantly Usagi pulled out of her husband's grasp. She clutched her cell phone in her hand and brought up Ami's number. The number rang and rang, Usagi doggedly staring at the phone, willing to wait an eternity for the connection. Finally after the twelfth ring, she got an answer.

"Yes, Usagi?" came the response. It was slurred with tears and hoarse with emotion.

"Ami, I just heard!" Usagi exclaimed, herself in tears again. "I'm so sorry!"

A loud sniff followed. "Thank you," she whimpered.

"Where can I meet you?"

"I," Ami began, then stopped. She seemed disoriented. "I don't know."

"Where are you?"

"I'm still at the cabin," Ami mumbled. "The, um, the mortuary came, and, um, and took . . ." And Ami began convulsing in sobs again.

"Stay right there," Usagi commanded. "Don't move! I'll come and get you." She closed the phone and looked at her husband. "Mamo-Chan?"

"I'll get the car," he said.

"How did she sound, Usagi?" Luna asked.

"I've never heard her like that, Luna," Usagi told the cat. "I expect her to be sad. I expect her to be devastated. But she sounds so lost. I've got to go to her - - help her."

"I'll mind things here," Luna called after her as Usagi headed for the door. "Don't concern yourself with anything but Ami."

"Thank you, Luna!" Usagi called back. The door closed behind her.

"Such a terrible thing to happen," Luna muttered to herself, "and so close to the death of Rei's mentor. Well I certainly hope this is the worst of it and things begin looking up."

* * *

Makoto sat in a waiting area outside of the nursing home offices. Rei was inside, making funeral arrangements with the nursing home staff. On her cell phone, Makoto was talking to her son.

"How you doing, Champ?" Makoto asked. "You just get home from school?"

"Uh huh," Ichiro replied on the other end and Makoto breathed another sigh of relief to know he was safe. "Are you still with Aunt Rei?"

"Yes, Champ," Makoto told him.

"When will you be back?"

"Hopefully by dinner," she told him.

"I hope so. Daddy's a rotten cook."

Makoto smothered a laugh. "I'm sorry. I'll really try. Put your Daddy on." She paused while the phone was exchanged. "San-San, I really don't know how long I'm going to be. When Ami called me, she sounded like a total mess."

"You do what you have to do, Babe," Sanjuro told her. "I'll get the kids fed and off to bed."

"No fast food, please," Makoto cautioned him.

"OK. I hope they like soba noodles."

"Hopeless," muttered Makoto.

"Guess this means we can't work on the storefront we leased for the restaurant, huh?" Sanjuro queried.

"Yeah," sighed Makoto. "Sometimes I think the gods don't want me to open that restaurant. We finally save up enough money to start it and now this."

"Maybe we should just hire a contractor," Sanjuro suggested.

"But that's so much more money!" Makoto exclaimed. "It's really going to put us in a hole if we do that!" She glanced up. "Oh, here comes Rei. I have to go. Love you, San-San." After closing the phone, she stood up. "We done here, Rei?"

"No," the priest said. "There are still some things I have to finish up. I was going to suggest you go take care of Ami. I'll take the train back into Minato-Ku."

"You sure?" Makoto asked. Rei nodded.

"I'm sure she needs you more than I do right now," Rei responded. "Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Mamoru had no sooner pulled up beside Ami's car, still parked on the outskirts of the woods between the highway and Lake Biwa, then Usagi jumped out and headed into the woods at top speed. Taking time to lock the car, Mamoru ventured into the woods following the clear path worn into the ground. But when he reached the clearing where the cabin sat, he saw only Ami sitting on the porch step, staring forlornly into space.

Taking a moment to home in on his unerring sense of where his wife was at all times, Mamoru ventured back into the woods. A few minutes later he found Usagi stumbling through the thickest patch of trees, hopelessly lost. Silently he guided her to the clearing. Once there, Usagi broke into a run and landed on the step next to Ami. She flung her arms around her friend. Ami took the unexpected invitation and within moments the tears were flowing again.

"Ami," Usagi whimpered finally. "I'm so, so very sorry. I didn't know your father that well, but what I did know of him I respected and liked a whole lot!"

"I still can't believe he's gone," Ami shuddered. "I know logically that death is an aspect of life, but I just can't seem to link that with what I'm experiencing. It's like I never really accepted the premise that my parents would die one day." She clung even more tightly to Usagi. "I'm never going to see him again! Ever! And I don't know what to do!"

"Ami," Mamoru began as gently as possible, kneeling before her so he was at eye level, "ultimately there's only one thing you can do. That's to accept it. Because there isn't anything anyone can do to change it."

Ami burst into new tears. Usagi gave him an impatient look.

"There, there, Ami," Usagi tried to console her. "We'll get you through this! You're not going to have to face this by yourself! I'll move in with you if I have to!"

"Would you?" Ami asked softly. Then she shook her head. "No, I can't ask that. What am I thinking?" She ground her teeth. "Honestly I don't know what I'm thinking! I'm so confused right now!"

"I think you need to get some rest," Mamoru advised her. "You're on an emotional whirlwind right now and it seems to be affecting your ability to form coherent thought." He rose up and tried to coax Ami to her feet. "Come on. We'll drive you home. Or you can stay with us. I'll pick up something to ease your nerves on the way if you like."

"But what about the cabin?" Ami asked, in turmoil. "Someone has to clean it up."

"The cabin will wait," Mamoru advised her. "Right now we have to think about you."

Just then everyone heard a thrashing in the nearby woods. They looked and found Makoto heading for them. When Ami spotted her, she wrenched out of Usagi's grasp and plunged for her friend. Ami buried her face against Makoto's chest and began sobbing anew.

"It's OK, Ames," Makoto whispered, holding her friend to her. "I got you." Ami only sobbed louder. She sounded like an abandoned little girl. Makoto shot Usagi and Mamoru a worried glance.

"What am I going to do, Makoto? What am I going to do?" she wailed. "My father's gone forever! And Mother and I are fighting!" Suddenly her head shot up and she stared wide-eyed at nothing. "Mother! Nobody's told her yet! I can't do it! Oh, Makoto, I can't do it!"

"I'll do it," Makoto told her. "Don't you worry about it."

"Ami," Mamoru said, moving in close, "I really think you should come home with us and get some rest. Let us handle everything until you feel strong enough." At first Ami was reluctant to move, so Mamoru placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, Ami. You're in shock. You need to get some rest."

"I am?" she asked him and chills went down Usagi's spine, because it was reminiscent of a previous time she knew when Ami's great intellect had been stolen from her. "I guess I am. You would know. You are a doctor." Ami slumped and Makoto had to hold her up. "Oh, Dad, I'm so sorry!" she whimpered.

Silently Mamoru took control of her from Makoto. With Makoto's help, they led her to Mamoru's car and eased her in. Usagi sat next to her while Mamoru climbed into the driver's seat. He glanced at Makoto and she nodded at him. With that, he started the engine and headed back for Tokyo.

And only then did Makoto allow her lower lip to start quivering. Soon tears were pouring down her cheeks as well.

* * *

Getting off at the penthouse floor of the apartment building, Makoto Kino Ikegami turned and walked down the hall to the only door on the floor. It was where Dr. Kaname Mizuno lived, though the last time she had been here it was also where Ami lived. The hall didn't seem any less long, the carpeting any less expensive. She paused at the door and took a deep breath. And, she imagined, Dr. Kaname Mizuno wasn't any less intimidating.

"Come to think of it, the last time I was here, I had bad news, too," Makoto mumbled. The last time she had been here, Ami had just graduated high school and had been abducted by Yui Bidou, the super-genius ex-member of Dr. Tomoe's little band of cutthroats. And here she was again. "Dr. Mizuno's going to start thinking you're a jinx."

Makoto took a deep breath to try to steady her nerves. Though she towered over Dr. Mizuno, the woman had a way about her that silently commanded respect - - even fear occasionally. As a pediatrician, she was first rate. She had delivered Akiko and Makoto never felt in safer hands. But Kaname Mizuno had a way of looking through you like you were on a microscope slide and she knew everything about you. And what she didn't know, she could easily figure out. Ami had that quality, too, but Ami was a whole lot less intimidating. Taking another breath, Makoto pressed the buzzer. After a few moments, Dr. Mizuno answered the door.

"You're Mrs. Ikegami, aren't you?" Kaname said. "Ami's friend. This is an unusual surprise."

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," Makoto choked out.

And instantly Dr. Mizuno's demeanor changed. Makoto could tell that the woman was processing dozens of different, subtle visual and verbal cues that she was giving off. Fearing that Dr. Mizuno had already deduced the color panties she was wearing, Makoto swallowed nervously, then immediately wished she hadn't because it probably gave away even more.

"Has something happened to Ami?" Dr. Mizuno asked, controlled and commanding, but with an undercurrent of anxiety. And an already onerous task became that much more unappealing.

"Um, not to Ami," Makoto replied hoarsely. "Well, not directly."

"Not directly?" Dr. Mizuno repeated, analyzing the statement as she spoke it. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uh, Dr. Mizuno," Makoto struggled, groping for the proper words and the proper sentiment, "um, I've got some bad news."

Dr. Mizuno, realizing that she was making things worse by forcing the issue, forced herself to be quiet and wait for Makoto to present the news.

"It's, um, about your husband," Makoto spoke falteringly, looking down. "Your ex-husband."

"Yoji?"

"He-he's," Makoto stammered, "he died."

Silence engulfed the hall. Makoto looked up and found Kaname Mizuno staring at her. For a moment, Makoto thought she had insulted the woman. But she quickly realized that the woman was just trying to process the shock Makoto had just delivered. It certainly was a different reaction than Ami's.

"When?" Dr. Mizuno asked softly.

"Don't know," Makoto replied. "Ami found him this morning - - up at the cabin . . ."

"Ami found him?" the matron asked, her control slipping just a little.

"Yeah," Makoto nodded.

"What," Dr. Mizuno asked, her tone flat and barren, "did he die of?"

"I-I don't know," Makoto said helplessly. She fished into the pocket of her jeans. "This is where the, um - - this is who has him." She handed the card to Dr. Mizuno. "Uh, Ami's with Usagi right now. She's pretty broken up about this."

"I see," Dr. Mizuno whispered. "That's probably the best place for her."

"I'm sorry about this, Dr. Mizuno," Makoto offered.

"Thank you," the doctor struggled to say. "And thank you for coming to tell me. Please excuse me now."

Makoto bowed to her. Dr. Mizuno gently closed the door on her. Makoto turned and headed back to Ami's side.

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Fighting The Blues

WRATH OF THE GODS  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction  
Chapter 3: Fighting The Blues

By Bill K.

* * *

Monday, March 7, 2011:

It was not a good Monday morning. Ami had gone home Sunday, in spite of Usagi practically begging her to stay. The rest, and the sedatives that Mamoru had purchased, had in his opinion done Ami some good. She was no longer demonstrating signs of shock and incoherence. Her mood had settled into a depression, which given the circumstances was understandable. Usagi had vowed to visit Ami at home after her appointment with Kodansha, and for once Mamoru didn't try to talk her out of it.

Usagi had been depressed herself, worrying about both Ami and Rei - - so worried that she hadn't drawn a line all weekend. After finally getting her to wake up, Mamoru had noted the mild depression in his wife on what should have been a happy day. Though getting her off to the publisher's office meant he was almost late for work, it made him feel better.

"Really?" gasped Chiyo the receptionist when Mamoru told her what had happened over the weekend. "Oh, poor Dr. Mizuno!"

"Yeah," Mamoru nodded. "So I'll need you to reschedule all of her appointments for the next three days. It might even be a week, but we'll wait until Wednesday to make that determination."

"Right, Boss," the young receptionist sighed. It would be a monumental task, because Dr. Mizuno's calendar was always full and her patients would be very disappointed.

And at that moment, Ami walked in the door of the office.

"Dr. Mizuno?" Chiyo gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked incredulously.

"I have obligations," Ami said quietly, not looking anyone in the eye. She still seemed very depressed. "People aren't going to stop being sick just because I've experienced," and she seemed to waver for a moment, almost breaking down, "a personal tragedy."

"Ami, that's ridiculous," Mamoru argued. "Everyone would understand you missing work over something like this. There's no reason to push yourself."

"Mamoru," Ami answered, the depth of her heartache drenching every word, "all I did all day yesterday was sit in a chair and alternately cry and stare into space. And if I go home, that's all I'm going to do again. Poor Hayami was there and I wasted his entire afternoon. At least let me do some good while I'm trying to cope with - - with this."

"Well," Mamoru began skeptically, "I suppose people cope with grief in their own way. If you think it best, then all right. But if you feel you can't do it, please don't feel bad about leaving early."

Ami nodded. Wordlessly she headed back to the inner office to get ready for the day.

"Dr. Chiba, are you sure about this?" Chiyo asked.

"No," he sighed. "But her mental state is a lot better than it was Saturday. Maybe she does know what she's doing. Still, I'll keep an eye on her. And I'll have Akane watch her, too." Mamoru started for the inner office, then stopped and turned back to her. "Oh, but clear both of our calendars for tomorrow and maybe Wednesday."

"What's up?"

"Wednesday will probably be the funeral for Ami's father," Mamoru said. "And Tuesday is the funeral for - - a friend of the family."

* * *

"Yes, Mrs. Chiba, if you'll have a seat, the associate publisher will be with you shortly," a fragile looking young receptionist said to Usagi. She gestured to a chair and Usagi sat down.

Normally she would be so nervous in such a situation that she would have tripped, torn her skirt or knocked over the end table full of manga. But this morning Usagi was too busy thinking about Ami and Rei to be clumsy. Ami had said she was fine, but Usagi didn't trust her response. And Rei was the same way. They were both depressed and Usagi didn't know what to do about it.

"Maybe I can take my first check and treat them all to a nice dinner and a show," Usagi thought. "Something to get their minds off of their troubles. Oh, if only Michiru were in concert, it would be perfect. But she's in Australia with Haruka, getting ready for the new racing season."

"Mrs. Chiba? Mrs. Chiba!" the receptionist called. Usagi looked up suddenly, as if she had momentarily forgotten where she was. "You can go in now."

"Oh. OK," and Usagi got up. She stopped at the desk and bowed. "Forgive me for spacing out like that."

"It's OK," the receptionist offered. "We get a lot of creative types in here."

Inside the office, two men were waiting for her. One was gaunt with receding black hair and thick black frame glasses and a suit he wore as a uniform more than a fashion accessory. The other was tall and wiry, with unruly brown hair and a boyish face. It took Usagi a moment to recognize him.

"Baishaku-San!" Usagi exclaimed upon recognizing the face of her mentor's husband, Osabu Baishaku. "I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"You two know each other?" the executive beamed. "Excellent! We're already off to a good start!"

"Chiba-San worked for my wife when Marie was producing 'Love Sorceress'," Baishaku explained. "Obviously you didn't know I'm still the editor of Nakayoshi. It'll be a pleasure working with you again, Chiba-San."

"Well, that's fine," Matsunami nodded. "Have you had a chance to review the contract, Chiba-San?"

"Uh, Mamo-Chan did," Usagi said. Her eyes bulged. "I mean, my husband did. He said it was fine."

"Excellent," smiled Matsunami. He pressed a button on the phone on his desk. "Then if you're amenable, we'll get this signed and the deal done." The receptionist entered. "Miss Konomiyami will act as witness and notary."

The contract was put before Usagi and she signed it. Miss Konomiyami stamped the notary seal on the contract.

"Excellent," Matsunami said happily. "Baishaku-San spoke very highly of your feature. I'm certain it will turn out to be a success. Good-bye, Chiba-San, and welcome back to our publishing family."

Outside Baishaku escorted Usagi to the elevator.

"I'll be interested in seeing your ideas and sketches for the rest of the series," he told her. "You've got a gripping first episode, but we need to keep the interest level high, since it's a new series and you're a relatively unknown manga-ka. And there's the question of assistants. I can recommend some new young talents, though I'd like to keep the person who does your lettering.

"Actually I've got about fourteen pages done on the next episode," Usagi told him. "Does the firm pay for the assistants?"

"Actually you'd be paying them out of what the firm pays you," he explained.

"Oh," Usagi said. "Are assistants really necessary?"

"I guess if you want to do it all yourself, you can," Baishaku replied. "Most manga-ka like to have a social life, or at least sleep. We can discuss this along with the plot. And I'd really like to see the pages you have. Is there a time we can meet?"

"I've got some personal matters to take care of this week," Usagi related. "Would Friday be too late?"

"If that's when you're free," he said. "But the sooner we get started on this, the more time we'll have on deadlines if something unexpected comes up."

Usagi thought about her long career as Sailor Moon. "Yes, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Mamoru peeked into the examination room. He'd noticed the previous patient had departed at least ten minutes ago. When Ami didn't emerge to prepare for her next patient, Mamoru became concerned.

Inside he found her sitting at the desk, staring at the screen of the room's computer. She didn't move and seemed completely lost in thought. Crossing over to her, Mamoru gently touched her shoulder with his hand. Ami seemed startled by his touch. After staring up at him for a few moments, she looked away, embarrassed.

"I apologize," Ami whispered.

"Why don't you go home?" Mamoru asked. "We can handle this."

"I don't want to go home," Ami admitted. "Not until Hayami is off work. When I'm home alone, I just keep thinking of Dad. I can't stop myself." She sighed. "At least here I have something to occupy myself - - something to force myself to think of something other than - - than touching my father's cold, lifeless body."

"Did they determine what killed him?" Mamoru asked, trying to talk it out of her since he couldn't get her to not dwell on it.

"Cerebral hemorrhage," Ami said. "Dad was always very inattentive towards his health, as he was to a great many things. Occasionally on my visits I'd give him quick physical exams because often I was the only doctor he would ever see." Ami swallowed back emotion. "There was no outward sign of it. He had no sign of headaches, no vision problems, no balance problems. There was no indicator!"

"Ami, you know that can happen," Mamoru counseled her. "Sometimes veins just have a genetic weak spot. Or he could have hit his head or fallen. And if you have no indication that it's there, you don't have a reason to treat. Ami, we can only do so much, as doctors and as children. Blaming yourself isn't going to help anything."

"Everything you say is perfectly logical," Ami replied, defeated. "But it does nothing to remedy the cavernous sense of loss I feel."

"Well, you'll always feel a sense of loss," Mamoru advised her. "But time and distance will allow you to adjust to him not being there."

Ami nodded. "The funeral service is Wednesday."

"I'll close the office that day," Mamoru replied.

"I'm not looking forward to it," Ami admitted.

"We never do," Mamoru answered. "Think of it as closure - - a starting point to move on from. How's your mother taking it?"

"I don't know," Ami replied grimly. "She hasn't contacted me and I haven't been able to bring myself to contact her." Mechanically she got up from the desk and headed out the door. "I suppose I've kept my next patient waiting long enough."

* * *

Rei sat on the floor of her bedroom, in the center of the room, in a lotus position. She was trying to meditate. Her grandfather had showed her how to do it once, though he quickly cautioned that he'd never been able to succeed at it. She had to admit that she'd never really been successful at it, either. Whenever she let go of conscious thought, visions sometimes happened. Or she would be so worried about a vision happening that she couldn't let go of conscious thought. Or some noise would irritate her and she wouldn't be able to let that go until she did something about it. Like now, she was so busy thinking about how she always failed at meditation that she was failing at meditation.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Rei began again. She had to find some inner peace before tomorrow. Ogami-Sensei's funeral was tomorrow. It was too important for her to be an emotional . . .

"Hino-Sensei?" Akira's voice inquired at the door. Rei expelled a frustrated breath.

"Yes?" Rei asked impatiently.

"You have a visitor," he announced. "Chiba-San."

Usagi's spirit aura struck her moments later. She could feel Usagi's anxiety, her uncertainty and her concern. Rei unfolded her legs from the lotus position and ignored their petulant protests. She slid the door open.

"Thank you, Akira-Sensei," Rei nodded. "Come in, Usagi."

"I'm sorry for intruding, Rei," Usagi offered. "I was on my way to Ami's when Mamo-Chan called and told me she had gone to work. So I thought I'd look in on you. How are you doing?"

"I'm," Rei began, then stopped and searched her feelings for how she really was, "trying to make sense of how someone can be alive one day and dead the next. Ogami-Sensei was still so alert and alive, even at her advanced age. And then," and Rei hesitated. "According to the nursing home, she died just four hours after we left."

"Well, she was very old, Rei," Usagi offered.

"Sometimes I wonder if she only stayed alive through sheer will," Rei speculated, "just to tell us that story. I guess I wouldn't put it past her - - not her. I wish I could ask her - - use that vast experience for guidance. But I can't. Not anymore."

Usagi reached over and hugged her friend. Reluctantly Rei allowed it, then surrendered to the comfort it gave her.

Then she pulled back and stared at Usagi in wonderment.

"You sold the manga you were working on?" Rei asked.

"Oh, yeah," Usagi nodded. "I signed the contract today. It's going to appear in Nakayoshi."

"Well you could be a little happier."

"With what's happened the last couple of days?" Usagi glanced down glumly.

"No, no, no," Rei replied, wagging her finger at her friend. "You do not use this as an excuse not to be happy for yourself. You've worked too long and hard on this story."

"Rei, it's just a manga story," Usagi shrugged. "Ami's father died. And your spiritual idol died. Compared to that, it's not that important."

"It's the start of the career of Usagi Tsukino-Chiba, manga artist extraordinaire," proclaimed Rei. "It's the first step in a journey that will take you to the pinnacle, where you will be hailed as the greatest manga artist of all time."

"Are you OK?" Usagi looked at her curiously. "You kind of sound like Mina-Chan."

"There's no need to be insulting," Rei quipped.

"It's the farthest thing from my mind right now," Usagi moaned. "I haven't been able to pick up a pencil since I found out about Ami's dad."

"That's because you lack the discipline to compartmentalize," Rei told her. "Look at Ami. I'm sure she's suffering a lot more than you are, but she found the strength within herself to go to work. And I'm pressing on with my duties, even though I'd rather be sitting in a corner feeling sorry for myself."

"Well, Ami's a doctor and you're a priest," protested Usagi. "I'm just a manga artist. Nobody would miss what I do if I stopped doing it."

Rei gripped her friend by her shoulders and stared directly into her eyes.

"The people who read 'Fire Princess Rika' and are inspired by her, or influenced by her, or even just entertained by her will miss it if you stopped doing it," Rei told her directly. "So you have to find or grow or beg or steal the strength to do that. Because some day you're going to be queen of Crystal Tokyo, gods help us all, and there's going to be times when you need to be what the people need you to be, even when you just want to sit in a corner and feel sorry for yourself."

"This is a 'priest thing', isn't it?" Usagi asked, eyes cast down.

"No, it's a friend thing," Rei answered. "Because I really wasn't doing what I was supposed to be doing, until you showed up. I had to get my mind right in order to help you get yours right. So thank you, friend."

Usagi peered up and smiled timidly at her.

"See you at the funeral tomorrow?" Rei asked. "The ceremony is being held here because this shrine was originally her charge before she passed it along to Grandpa."

"Mamo-Chan and I will be here," Usagi nodded. "I hate funerals so much, though."

"They're not my favorite ceremony, either," Rei commiserated. "Especially this one."

* * *

Makoto brought the mail in from the box and was sorting through it. Suddenly she paused and listened. There was no sound. There were no plaintive cries of "Mommy". There were no dense inquiries during a commercial break as to when dinner would be on. There were no thunderous footsteps racing down the hall to a bedroom. Her husband was at work. Her children were at school. She was alone in the apartment, as she had been since September.

"I'm never going to get used to this," Makoto sighed. "The sooner we can get that restaurant up and running, the better I'll like it."

A letter caught her eye. The return address was the Ministry of Taxation. Instantly Makoto put the other letters down and opened that one.

"I hope we didn't forget a payment," Makoto fretted, assuming what she thought was the worst.

Scanning the letter did not put her fears at ease.

"Discrepancy between reported income and savings account balance?" Makoto mumbled.

Her mind raced. What could they be talking about? Had they made a mistake in filing? Had the Ministry made a mistake? Then a sick realization made the bottom of her stomach drop out.

"The Sailor Senshi licensing money," Makoto whispered, staring out at nothing. "How are we going to explain that?"

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. Preemptive Maneuvers

WRATH OF THE GODS  
Chapter 4: Preemptive Maneuvers  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

Wednesday, March 9, 2011:

"And it's the policies of the current ruling party," Shinjiro Hino said, looking directly into the camera so he could make eye contact with those viewing him on TV, "that have put Japan in the precarious position it's now in. Our business climate is stagnant. Our unemployment situation is alarming. Our economy is depressed. And under the misguided policies of the current ruling party, things will only grow worse."

Hino paused a beat to let that sink in. Thirty-five years of public speaking had given him an innate sense of where to pause for effect.

"We don't want to end up in the same desperate situation America and Europe are currently in," he continued. "Japan has the resources to become great again. And I fervently believe we have the will. But we need a new direction in which to apply our great will to succeed. The direction we're in now can only lead us off a cliff."

"Thank you, Dietman," the talk show moderator said. "That was Dietman Hino of the Liberal Democrat . . ."

Hino didn't wait to hear the rest. The moment the camera was off, he popped the earpiece out of his ear and handed it to a studio technician. Walking briskly toward the door, Hino was joined by several aids who would brief him on current matters in the limousine they would take back to the Diet.

The appearance had gone well. The moderator hadn't asked him anything he wasn't prepared for. There were several opportunities to hammer the opposition on his party's main talking points. The Prime Minister and his ruling party were feeling the heat. The yen was inflating. Overseas monetary problems were affecting Japan's already sluggish economy. The people were nervous. And nervous people were more likely to listen to the opposition party and forget the reasons why they'd elected the party in power in the first place. And with himself positioned as the face of the opposition, he would be in line to benefit the most, should the people turn away from the ruling party.

Now everything Hino said, he believed. Japan's economy was in bad shape and the policies of the ruling party had their fair share of culpability for that situation. And he truly believed that a new government, with him at or near the top of it, was what was best for the country.

It would certainly be best for him. And the artful manipulation of facts and fears would achieve what was best for the country - - and for him. This was his chance. After thirty-five years in the public arena, this was his chance. Hino glanced at himself in the rear-view mirror of the limousine as his aids ran down the day's agenda. He might fail. Failure was a constant in politics. But if he did fail, it wouldn't be for lack of effort.

* * *

The mourners filed out of the shrine on Sendai Hill. There had been a lot of them. The death of noted artist Yoji Mizuno had shocked the arts community of Tokyo and the shrine had been filled with people paying their last respects to one of the more gifted landscape artists of the last fifty years. Many there had never known him except through his work. The reclusive artist had not been one for gallery shows and mingling with the arts crowd. The fact that they were there was a tribute to his work and his reputation.

Kaname Mizuno had endured the sympathy and well-wishes from people who were fans and people who were there as an excuse to mingle with the arts crowd. She had put up a stoic front and accepted their best wishes gracefully, even though she felt some of those in the crowd were useless drains on society.

Ami was similarly quiet, though not nearly as judgmental. Each woman kept her pain to herself. The senshi, in their civilian forms, hovered close to Ami, ready to support her if needed. They were all quick to note that Kaname Mizuno didn't have anyone to support her, even though many of the visitors had been fellow hospital workers and medical professionals. They had kind words for her, but none of them got too close. The senshi also noticed that Ami and her mother would glance at the other with concern from time to time, but never seemed to do it at the same time so their concern could be shared by the other.

It was Minako who noticed that Ami steadfastly refused to even look at the coffin. After the Buddhist monk finished the ceremony, Ami retreated to the outer grounds of the shrine. Rei finished up with the monk while the others followed Ami.

"How are you doing, Ami?" Usagi asked. It might have been a means of conveying sympathy for others, but everybody else knew Usagi really meant it.

"I'm numb, Usagi," Ami scowled. "I loathe so much the prospect of never being able to talk to my Dad again. It's like the divorce all over again, except it's so much worse."

"Well don't get angry or bitter about it," Makoto told her. "You've lost a big piece of your world, but that doesn't mean there isn't a lot of good still in it. You've got to embrace that good and let it heal you."

"Weren't you the one who always called herself the 'big dumb hulk'?" needled Minako. "Where did all of this 'wisdom of Buddha' come from?"

"The school of hard knocks," Makoto smirked.

Just then Rei joined them. She earnestly grasped Ami's hands.

"Ami, I want you to know," Rei told her, "that I'm here for you if you need anything. Don't be afraid to ask." Ami nodded. Rei emitted a deep sigh. "I don't know about you four, but I am about 'funeraled' out," she said. "I really hope something wonderful happens in the next few days."

"Way to jinx it," Minako quipped.

"Do you want me to stay with you, Ami?" Usagi asked, gripping Ami's hand. "It won't be a bother. Or maybe we could all go out? My treat."

"No, Usagi, that's all right," Ami assured her. "Hayami and I are going to spend some time together after he gets off work."

"Hey, you two are getting to be a pretty hot item," Makoto commented.

"Funny, I just can't seem to connect the terms 'Hayami' and 'hot item'," Minako dead-panned.

"Can you connect the terms 'you' and 'idiot'?" Rei shot back.

"It's nothing like that," Ami replied uncomfortably. "Hayami - - is very good company."

"Sometimes that's all you need, Ames," Makoto said.

"Then I've really got to get home," Usagi sighed. "I have got to get started on the next chapter of 'Fire Princess Rika'."

"Yeah, I heard you finally sold that!" Minako beamed.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From the priest who is always criticizing other people for gossiping," Minako smirked, glancing sideways at Rei.

"IT'S NOT GOSSIP!" Rei roared. Others on the grounds glanced curiously at her, causing the priest to flush. "Why do I even talk to you?"

"Well congratulations, Hon'," Makoto nodded happily. Then she sobered. "And I've got to get home and get our tax records together. I think the government found out about the senshi licensing money I've been getting."

"You're having a problem with that, too?" Minako spoke up. "Stop by my apartment tonight. Artemis has been working on that problem and he might just have a solution.

* * *

Luna peered into the studio Usagi had wedged into the walk-in closet between the living room and bedroom. She expected to see Usagi either hard at work on her story or sitting there doing nothing. Sadly for the cat, she found the latter.

"You're never going to make your deadlines by staring off into space," the cat tartly reminded her charge.

"I can't, Luna," Usagi sighed. "Why does everyone think that creating stories is as easy as creating a grocery list?"

"I would think it's as simple as putting your mind to the task and doing it," Luna replied. Then she glared up at Usagi. "But then, I've seen you try to put a grocery list together."

Usagi replied with her tongue. "It's not like that. I could probably draw a page right now, but it would probably stink. Creating a beautiful page of artwork is hard if I don't feel it. The layouts will be boring. The figures will be static. The readers will know."

"You're still brooding over Ami and the demise of her father," Luna judged.

"Why do people have to die, Luna?" Usagi lamented.

"Well, the callous answer is to make room for the people being born," Luna responded. "There's a manner of truth to that. I think the question you're actually asking is why do people we like have to die."

When Luna didn't continue right away, Usagi glanced down at her. She found the cat staring unseeing at the floor.

"I'm reminded of my feelings when the original Queen Serenity died," Luna said finally. "Or when Artemis and I heard the terrible news of Mau's devastation at the hands of Sailor Galaxia. I had a crushing sense of loss, but more one of frustration. I just couldn't understand why the world had to lose someone as good and as kind as Queen Serenity. And I couldn't understand why so many harmless innocents had to perish at the whim of one being. I suppose I still can't. But I've come to realize that, well, death is the way of things."

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"It just is, Usagi," Luna replied. "All things have a finite time to live. It's the way the life cycle works. We each have a finite time to affect life and the world, for better or for worse. Nothing we do is going to change that. Queen Serenity was over a thousand years old, but even her time was finite. It's the way of things. It's the way life works."

"Then what's the point?"

"The 'point'," Luna told her, "is to make the world a better place in the finite time you have - - even if it's only something as small as being a friend or companion to another person with finite time. That's the point. To make the lives of others better, whether on as grand a scale as bringing peace and prosperity to the world, or on as small a scale as drawing pictures and telling stories that will give someone a few moments of pleasure and a warm memory. Yoji Mizuno did that, as did Ogami-Sensei. And though we won't be able to enjoy their influence on our lives any longer, we are better for their presence upon this Earth."

Usagi sat and digested this.

"Now, do you think you can find the means to touch someone else's life, if only for a few moments?" Luna asked.

"I can try," Usagi said. "Luna? What you just said - - do you think you could remember that and send it to Ami? And to Rei? I think they'd really appreciate it."

"I'd be happy to, Usagi," the cat smiled.

"And can you give me a copy? I'd like to see if I can use it in 'Fire Princess Rika' somehow."

She leaned forward and began forming the layout of the first panel. Luna looked on in satisfaction.

* * *

Makoto waited at the door of the penthouse apartment and momentarily flashed back to her visit a few days ago to Kaname Mizuno. As impressive as Dr. Mizuno's apartment building had been, Minako's was even more so. How she kept up the payments on it, given the tailspin her career was in, was beyond Makoto's ability to imagine. On the other hand, she doubted Minako would be in the devastated mood she had left Dr. Mizuno in.

"Hey, Makoto," Minako smiled as she opened the door. "Sorry for making you come so late, but I had a meeting at the studio today and I really couldn't miss it."

"It's OK. I'm not afraid of the dark," Makoto said as she strolled in. "How's things, Artemis?" The cat was on the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"I get by," Artemis replied. She noticed he had his laptop out.

"Are you finally going to be in another movie?" Makoto asked. "Or was that meeting about the TV show?"

"Ocean Pictures wants me to be in a film for them," Minako explained. "It's a spy picture and the working title is 'Emperor Of The Universe'. I'll be the love interest of Renji Yoshida. We even do a love scene!"

"Renji Yoshida," Makoto sighed. "Blondie, you do live the life."

"Yeah, it'll almost make up for Toshi's lawyer getting half of my earnings," scowled Minako. "Speaking of money, you got that letter the government sent you?"

Makoto handed it to Minako, who glanced at it and quickly handed it off to Artemis. Artemis looked it over.

"You're right," Artemis judged. "The government has noticed your growing bank account and wants to know where it's coming from. You probably tripped an accounting program in the Ministry Of Taxation. They use it to detect Yakuza fronts and money-laundering schemes."

"I'm not going to go to jail, am I?" gasped Makoto.

"Not while I have the superior technology of my computer and my skill as a hacker," Artemis assured her.

"That's my Artemis," Minako quipped. "A girl's best friend is her devious cat."

Ignoring Minako, Artemis began typing on the laptop. Makoto and Minako leaned in to see what he was doing. However, the screen changed far faster than either one could follow. The process continued for several minutes. Finally a window popped up indicating that the process was complete. Artemis leaned back on his hind legs.

"All done," he proclaimed. "You're in the clear."

"What did you do?" Makoto asked.

"Well, basically you needed a legal cover story for where this extra money was coming from," Artemis explained. "The government only cares about getting their share and making sure your income is legally obtained. So I set up a dummy trust that rewards individual Japanese women with time-payment grants for showing 'exemplary fidelity to the true spirit of Japan'. I even went to the trouble of including all of the senshi as beneficiaries of the trust to cover everyone's, um, backside."

"Stop thinking about my backside, Pervy Cat," Minako grumbled.

"As I was saying," Artemis scowled. "This sets up a cover story for your licensing payments. All you have to do now is contact the Ministry of Taxation, tell them you accidentally left this off of your filing, pay the tax and any interest penalty they may assess, and you'll be free and clear."

"For real? Thanks!" Makoto exclaimed. Then she sobered. "I hope it's not going to be too big of a bite. We've got so much money sewed up in the restaurant start up now. I don't need another expense."

"Maybe Artemis can hack a few million yen out of someone's bank . . .," Minako began.

"Minako," Artemis interjected sternly.

"Just joking, Fuzzy," Minako told him. "So how soon until you open? And is Usagi already camped in front of your door?"

"It'll be a few months yet, at least," Makoto replied. She expelled a sigh. "And Usagi isn't the only one who can't wait. I have to admit that I'm itching to get back behind the stove and pans. I've really missed it. And now that both Akiko and Ichiro are in school, I can devote more time to it. And San-San is past ready to quit the docks and run the place full time."

She stopped and glanced at Minako and Artemis. Both of them were displaying very pleased smiles.

"I'm going on about this too much, right?" Makoto asked, embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it," Minako playfully pushed her. "We know how long this has been a dream for you. I'm glad to see it finally coming true. And I can probably use that emotion you were displaying in a scene someday." Dramatically she threw her hand up to her forehead. "Oh!" Minako heaved dramatically. "As God is mah witness, I will nevah be out of the kitchen again!" And Minako dissolved into giggles as Makoto gave her a petulant glare.

"Yeah, make fun, Blondie," Makoto replied. She sobered again, though. "I just hope nothing else goes wrong. Maybe I'm being silly, but it's been too quiet the last year or so. I just can't seem to shake the feeling that we're about to have something major go wrong."

"It has, hasn't it," Minako sighed. "Maybe Ace is about to come back."

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. The Last Day Of Safety

WRATH OF THE GODS  
Chapter 5: The Last Day Of Safety  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

Friday, March 11, 2011

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this," muttered Rei.

Thursday night had just clicked over into Friday morning. She was sitting in a karaoke club on the Ginza amid dozens of laughing, happy, slightly inebriated people, sharing a table with baseball player and intimate acquaintance Derek Johnson. Rei was wearing a blue dress with a flattering neckline and a tight, short skirt that she thought for the longest time she no longer had the right to wear. It came with a blue bolero jacket that she had initially worn for modesty as well as to lend the ensemble some class. The jacket was now draped on the back of her chair.

"Oh yes, God forbid you have fun," taunted Derek.

Derek was wearing a short sleeve lemon shirt with an open collar and a green sport jacket that also rested on the back of his chair. The cut of his clothes was immaculate and Rei was constantly reminded of one of the reasons why she had fallen for him several years ago. Seeing him like this had broken down her resistance when he came calling at the shrine and finally convinced her to suspend her period of mourning and spend a night out with him. Derek was handsome, but now he was dangerously handsome.

"I have fun," Rei bristled.

"I'm sure rumbling around in that shrine, selling fortunes and reading palms is fun for you," Derek agreed. "Otherwise why would you do it? Playing baseball is fun for me, but I don't do it 24/7. Loosen up. Have some fun."

"It's after midnight," Rei reminded him.

"You're a big girl. You can stay up one night a week."

"Aren't you in training?"

"Season doesn't start for another month," Derek smiled. "Besides, with my schedule, midnight is sometimes just the beginning of my evening." He rubbed her shoulder. "Come on, Rei, enjoy yourself. What are you afraid of?"

"Don't push it," she said, giving him a playful warning. "OK, Mr. Johnson, if I'm going to stay, make it worth my while." She pointed to the stage.

"Me? Sing?" Derek asked. Rei nodded smugly. "OK. Maybe them three years in the church choir will finally do some good." Then he turned back to her. "But if I do it, you have to do it, too."

Rei was startled for a moment. Then she grew a knowing smile.

The crowd was taken aback at first by the large black man coming up to the microphone. But someone in the audience recognized him as the star left fielder for the Yomiyuri Giants and the situation eased. Glancing at the screen, Derek waited for his musical cue, then launched into the song.

His Japanese still had an American accent, but he was acceptably proficient with a tune and had a deep, soulful voice. He was certainly better than the drunken salaryman who had preceded him. Overjoyed by the spectacle, Rei began laughing and clapping. That made Derek sing only to her, which made her laugh even harder. Finally the song ended and Rei sighed, a grin from ear to ear on her face. Yes, laughing was better than brooding over death. She'd done that way too much this week.

"I know I'm not Marvin Gaye, but my singing's not THAT bad," Derek chuckled as he made his way back to the table amid happy applause.

"It's not your voice," Rei giggled. "It's your presentation. You're trying to sing the song, not beat it into submission."

"Well," Derek replied, gesturing to the stage. "Then show me how."

For a moment, Rei felt cold trepidation. It had been decades since she'd sang in public. But really she couldn't be any worse than some of the people who had performed tonight. That gave her a swell of confidence. Striding up to the microphone, feeling the eyes of the audience on her tight dress and black stockings, Rei turned and faced Derek. She glanced at the song selection and pressed one she knew.

The music cued. And Rei launched into a slow, sexy, soulful ballad. Derek's jaw dropped and that spurred her to go further. She caressed the microphone as she poured the song from the depth of her soul. The club was suddenly filled with her rich voice. People at other tables stopped talking and listened. They listened to the woman who they didn't know was a priest sing of the passion that stirred within her soul, the passion and longing she forever denied because she had pushed one love away and the other was forever out of her reach. The familiar song became her song, her confession to the world of what stirred within her.

She reached the crescendo and abandoned the song to its eight bar climax. Immediately the bar erupted in applause. The reaction startled Rei and she retreated to the table she shared with Derek slightly embarrassed.

"Rei, that was fantastic!" Derek marveled. "I didn't know you could sing that well!"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Rei replied coyly.

"Do you sing professionally?"

"I haven't sung in front of an audience since high school," she confessed.

"Have you thought about it?"

"No," Rei smirked. "I have a job, remember? And it's a lot more important than taking a million-to-one shot at fame."

"Come on, Rei. You're not going to try to tell me you don't get off on performing," Derek said. "You're glowing too much." The comment made Rei very self-conscious.

"Well, I've made my choice, so there's no point in speculating about it."

"Who says? No reason you can't do both," Derek persisted.

"Both?" Rei asked. For the life of her, she couldn't contemplate doing anything other than being a priest and Sailor Mars.

* * *

Mamoru was in the outer office between the examination rooms, reviewing the case history of his next patient. It was something he did both to familiarize himself with this particular patient's medical needs as well as remind to himself of who the patient was so he could interact with that patient on a more personal level.

It was at that point that the door to one of the examination rooms slammed open. A man in his early fifties stormed out of the room and angrily marched past Mamoru. Without a word he stalked out the door into the outer office. Perplexed, Mamoru peeked into the exam room. He found Ami sitting at the desk, her head cupped in one hand and resting on her elbow.

"Ami?" he inquired. "What happened?"

Ami replied with a sigh denoting great fatigue. "I got into an argument with that patient," she confessed.

She looked up at him and Mamoru could see the weariness Ami was feeling. He had been concerned for her the entire week. In spite of her insistence that she work her normal shift, Mamoru had noted her depression and the lack of natural drive and curiosity she normally possessed. This wasn't an uncommon reaction to a loved one's death, but it was still of concern. Now this.

"He's fifty-four and suffering from symptoms of lower back strain," Ami continued. There were obvious signs of anger at herself in her voice and manner. "He hasn't been to a doctor in nearly twenty years. He only came now because the pain in his back was becoming more than he could bear."

"That's an unfortunate trend among males," Mamoru commiserated. "But nothing you haven't encountered before."

"During the examination, I detected signs of high blood pressure. And it was obvious that part of his back trouble was due to his being overweight due to poor eating and lack of exercise, which was also aggravating his high blood pressure." Ami swallowed back tears. "And he didn't care. He claimed he was fine and just needed an analgesic for his back. All of a sudden I found myself berating him for his unwillingness to face facts and for his cavalier attitude toward maintaining his health. Soon we were shouting at each other." Ami shuddered. "It was totally unprofessional on my part."

"Well, given what's happened . . ." Mamoru began.

"I know," Ami cut him off. "His indifference to his health reminded me of Dad. It was a clear case of projection due to sub-conscious resentment over Dad's unwillingness to care for himself." She looked up at Mamoru and there was terror in her eyes. "I didn't realize that I harbored such resentment against Dad. But I realize now that I'm - - hurt and angry that he did this to himself and - - and left me - - again."

"Ami, we can hate aspects of the people we love and still love them," Mamoru counseled her.

"And if I can hate him for that," Ami wondered aloud, "do I hate him for getting the divorce - - for not contesting Mother, for not fighting to stay together - - and stay with me?"

"Your father wasn't malicious in doing this," Mamoru replied. "He thought he would live forever, just like most of us do. And he thought that you were better off with your mother than living with a man who suffered from extreme tunnel vision. That took courage, because he knew he'd be losing you as much as you'd be losing him. People sometimes hurt other people unintentionally, through neglect or short-sightedness. If he could see the future, I'm sure your father would have acted differently. We all make choices based on the information we have at the time, and the consequences of those actions can sometimes be the exact opposite of what we intend."

After a few moments of silence, Ami nodded.

"If you want to go home . . ." Mamoru began.

"No," Ami shook her head. "I'll keep myself under control."

Mamoru nodded and turned to leave.

"Mamoru," Ami spoke up. "Thank you for being patient with me."

"I know what you're going through," he reminded her. "I think I know what you need."

* * *

"So what was their excuse this time?" Minako asked. She was reclining across her sofa, phone pressed to her ear, wearing cut-off jeans and a t-shirt from her 2008 concert tour. Her agent was on the other end of the phone connection and he wasn't bearing good news.

"The director said he wanted to go in another direction," her agent, Takashi Shiro, informed her.

"Yeah," grunted Minako. "Did they cast the role?"

"Azusa Minomoto," Shiro replied.

"Well at least he didn't cast his girlfriend," Minako said sourly. "But I nailed that audition! Minomoto-San's good, but no way she was better than me for that part! The studio was probably too afraid of negative publicity!"

"You don't know that, Minako."

"What else could it be?" Minako fumed. Her head fell back onto the arm of the sofa. "How long am I going to have to keep paying for that?"

"Well, your ex contesting the divorce isn't helping things," her agent suggested. "The money people are just scared of a courtroom drama flaring up at the wrong time and hurting the movie's box."

"Just because I gave in and slept with Ace! I swear, I have NEVER slept with that man and not had to pay for it for years after!" Minako grumbled.

"Well," Shiro replied delicately, "maybe you should stop sleeping with him."

"Yeah, maybe I should stop breathing," muttered Minako. "It'd be easier."

Just then Artemis rushed in. His eyes were wide and his tail was at attention. Minako looked over at him curiously.

"What's up, Buddy?" she asked.

"We've got trouble!" Artemis told her.

"I'll call you later. Something's come up," Minako told her agent and hung up. "What kind of trouble?"

"My seismic monitors just went off. We're going to have an earthquake in a few minutes."

"Here in Tokyo?"

"No, probably closer to Sendai," Artemis shook his head. "I've been tracking for this ever since we had those four quakes Wednesday near Sendai.

"Is it a big one?" Minako asked. The white cat nodded. "Well, we've had big quakes before. You live in Japan, you get used to it."

"Not this one," Artemis replied. "This one looks like it could be 8.5 on the Richter Scale."

"That's bad, huh?" Minako ventured cautiously. Artemis turned tail and ran back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to coordinate with Luna!" he shouted. "You get hold of the other senshi in case you're all needed!" Instantly Minako was on her communicator.

* * *

"I made us some tea," Usagi said, carefully entering the room with a tray containing a pot and cups. She tried to maintain a brave front even though she was terrified of tripping and spilling the tea all over her guest. "I didn't have any cakes left - - um, I mean I didn't have any cakes! I mean - - um . . ." The tray rattled ominously and Luna cringed in the corner.

"That's fine, Chiba-San," Osabu Baishaku said quickly, trying to reassure her. He could tell she was nervous, something that was often the case when he worked with a manga-ka for the first time as an editor. As Usagi neared him, he actually rose up and caught the other end of the tray. Together they sat it on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Baishaku had suggested the home visit as a way of putting Usagi at ease and as a way to view her work and exchange ideas on the plotting of "Fire Princess Rika" without dragging her to a restaurant or the office. As he recalled from their prior meeting on Monday, Usagi had been distracted by a personal problem and he thought meeting in her home would make things more comfortable for her. Everything was progressing fine, although the little black cat that continued to stare at him like he was an intruder was a bit unnerving.

"Let me show you what I've done so far for the next chapter," Usagi suggested after she poured a cup of tea for him. She quickly put the pot down and scurried into her studio. "I forgot the milk, didn't I?" she called from the next room.

"It's all right, Chiba-San," Baishaku said. He was recalling all of the amusing anecdotes his wife, Marie, had told him about Usagi's clumsiness and lack of concentration. Then he'd thought them exaggerations. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Please, call me Usagi," Usagi requested, several pages of artwork held to her chest. "Chiba-San is so stiff and formal. Besides, my husband is Chiba-San."

Sitting on the couch with Baishaku, a cushion between them, Usagi handed the pages to him. Baishaku looked them over with the critical eye of an editor while Usagi, and Luna off to the side, waited for his opinion.

"You've certainly put a lot of care into the period architecture," Baishaku commented.

"I got a book from the library," Usagi nodded. "That's not cheating, is it?"

"No," Baishaku chuckled. "In fact, you might want to buy a copy of it to use as a reference so you don't have to waste time running back and forth to the library. Unless you want to use the net or leave the backgrounds for an assistant."

"I'll buy the book," Usagi grimaced. "I don't use the net as well as some others do." She heard a muted snicker and shot Luna a wicked glance. "And I'm still not sure I can afford any assistants besides my letterer."

As Baishaku looked the completed pages over, he questioned her about her plans for the plot. That got Usagi jump-started and soon she was rambling on about what she'd like to do with the story. After listening to Usagi's plans, Baishaku leaned forward, his tea cup in his hands.

"May I make a few suggestions?" he asked.

"You don't like it?" Usagi asked, her whole world seemingly about to crumble.

"I didn't say that," Baishaku reassured her. "We wouldn't have bought it if we didn't like it. This series has a lot of potential and it has a very strong, vibrant lead character. I just think that your villain isn't a strong enough threat to Rika and what's dear to her."

"Well I didn't want to make her just totally mean and evil and all that," Usagi explained. "I wanted her to have a reason for doing what she does. She's really not a bad person. She just doesn't understand what she's doing is hurting other people."

"And that's fine," Baishaku assured her. "It's always good to have an antagonist with depth of character and facets that the audience can sympathize with. But you've also got to create drama. And to do that, your antagonist has to be a greater threat than she is now. The stronger the adversary, the more dire the consequences are for Rika and the more heroic she'll be when she triumphs. If you want Rika to redeem her adversary in the end, I'm OK with that. But if you can punch up the conflict between them, you'll have a more riveting story and you'll be more likely to bring the readers back for more."

"OK," Usagi nodded.

"Just try to tune into your wicked side," Baishaku suggested. "Let it live through the antagonist."

"My wicked side isn't very wicked," Usagi frowned.

"Well, then draw it from life. There certainly are plenty of wicked people in the world."

Suddenly the building shuddered. Everyone stopped and looked around. They waited a moment for the building to shake again, but nothing more happened.

"I think we might have just had an earthquake," Baishaku commented.

"I hope nobody was hurt," Usagi said.

"Well, I guess I'd better be getting back to the office. Do you mind if I take these pages with me?"

"That's fine. I've got copies. Mamo, um, my husband thought it would be a good idea."

"He's right. You should keep copies, if only to refer to for continuity's sake."

"I should have more pages back from my letterer sometime this weekend. I'll bring them in on Monday."

"All right. But let me go over the penciled pages before you ink and letter them, just in case I need corrections done. It'll save everybody time."

Usagi saw her editor to the door. After she closed it, Luna ran into the room.

"Usagi, turn on the television, quickly!" the cat exclaimed. "To the news channel!"

Usagi moved to comply. "Did we really have an earthquake?"

"Yes," Luna told her. "A big one!"

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. A Power Greater Than My Own

WRATH OF THE GODS  
Chapter 6: A Power Greater Than My Own  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

Friday, March 11, 2011, 3:01 pm - - fourteen minutes after the Tohoku earthquake.

Usagi stared at the news announcer on the television. A banner across the top of the screen spoke of breaking news. The announcer spoke of warnings from the government's Earthquake Early Warning System of a massive quake that had struck in the Pacific Ocean seventy kilometers east of the Oshika Peninsula of Tohoku. Early estimates of the quake were of at least 8.5 on the Richter Scale and emergency mobilization was beginning in the entire northeastern coast line of Japan. An uneasy feeling of dread came over her and she wasn't entirely certain the feeling was from the news reports.

"Luna?" she called out.

"Artemis has it measured!" Luna called out from the other room. "Dear Lord. It's a Magnitude nine."

At that point, Luna felt a change in the energy of the room. Abandoning her computer and her link with Artemis, Luna raced out into the living room. There, Usagi stood in the room before the television, silver energy swirling around her. Her clothing was in the process of transforming into a white off the shoulder gown with puffed brocaded sleeves. It was Usagi's Princess form, the form she unconsciously summoned only in the most dire of emergencies.

"Usagi!" cried the black cat, fearing what her charge intended. Usagi glanced back at her vacantly and then faded from view.

Ami Mizuno was in an examination room with a patient, a thirty-nine year old woman being treated for a persistent skin discoloration. Dr. Mizuno was in the middle of discussing the risks and rewards of the prescription cream she was recommending. Suddenly the woman's eyes grew wide and she let out a scream of shock and surprise. Turning to see what had scared her patient, Ami found herself face to face with Princess Serenity.

"U-Usagi?" Ami mumbled in surprise and alarm.

Serenity responded only by extending her hand to Ami. After a moment's confusion, Ami grasped the hand. Both women faded from sight, causing the witnessing patient to scream again.

Without any sensation of the passage of time, Ami found herself on the grounds of the Shrine on Sendai Hill. Rei was there, speaking with Akira-Sensei. Turning to the presence she sensed, Rei gaped at them. She seemed visibly as confused as Ami felt. Serenity extended her hand. Mechanically Rei took it.

And a moment later the three were in the living room of Makoto Kino Ikegami.

"What the Hell?" Makoto gasped, dropping her duster and approaching them. Extending the hand that still had hold of Ami, Serenity only stared at the tall, brown-haired woman. Her face marked with confusion, Makoto grasped the hand.

Artemis looked up from his computer in shock. Princess Serenity stood near the sofa, holding hands with Ami, Rei and Makoto. The three women were reeling. Minako became aware of their presence and stared from the sofa. But the Princess seemed on a different plane of awareness.

"How," stammered Artemis, "did you all get here? Usagi, you were with Luna a moment ago!"

Turning to Minako, Princess Serenity extended her hand, Rei's still caught in her grip. Minako just stared at it.

"Hell of a way to make an entrance," she whispered and took the offered hand. The five women instantly faded from sight.

"Artemis!" the cat heard Luna scream over their real time connection. "Usagi! It's Usagi! She's . . .!"

"I know," Artemis told her. "She was just here! She had all the senshi with her!"

"You don't suppose she's headed for the earthquake, do you?"

"It's the only explanation that makes any sense," Artemis replied. "She must have somehow sensed the rest."

"The rest?"

* * *

On a pier in Miyako, a coastal town on the Peninsula of Oshika, people were picking themselves out of the rubble of the aftermath of the earthquake. The town had been hit hard by the quake. Buildings were shifted or collapsed. Streets were cracked. Everywhere was shock and mayhem and the dawning realization that those who survived had just survived one of the strongest quakes in recorded history. Those who weren't pinned scrambled to help those who were. Children cried. The injured cried out. Sirens were everywhere as emergency crews raced in a dozen directions.

And without warning, they were there. Survivors stared in disbelief. Though they didn't quite recognize the blonde woman in the gown, the others were the famous Sailor Senshi, for even in the north the fabled exploits of the Sailor Senshi were known. A sensation passed through the on-lookers, a sensation of relief. They were safe now. The Senshi were here.

Instantly, though, the blonde in the gown crumpled and fell to the surface of the pier.

"Serenity!" gasped Sailor Mars, for all four of them were transformed by Princess Serenity's power. She knelt next to the Princess and cradled her. Sailor Mercury knelt on the other side and checked her vital signs.

"She's over-exerted herself," Mercury judged.

"Doing Sailor Teleport all by herself? Can't imagine why," Venus said.

"She should be fine if she doesn't attempt anything else," Mercury added. Her computer appeared and she began pecking on it.

"Where are we, anyway?" Jupiter asked. She looked around the seaport curiously. Hopeful expressions greeted her. Then sirens split the air.

"Those are tsunami sirens, aren't they?" Mars exclaimed.

"It's not surprising," Mercury said. "We're in Miyako, in Tohoku Iwate Prefecture. We're on the closest land mass to the epicenter of the earthquake."

"We had an earthquake?" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Yeah. Where have you been?" Venus asked.

"I didn't have the radio on at home! I-I didn't know!" Jupiter retorted. "So why did Usagi bring us here?"

"To help," Mars grimaced. "Why else? But how did she manage it?"

"How did she take on Galaxia?" Venus asked. "How did she grow those wings to save Chibi-Usa from falling? How does she do anything? In times of crisis, she reaches down for that little extra and makes miracles happen."

"Yeah," Mars sighed. "But what happens when she reaches down one day and there isn't anything left."

"Then you'll scold me," Serenity wheezed. "Just like you always do."

"Thanks for scaring the life out of us, Hon'," Jupiter smiled.

"I'm sorry," Serenity heaved. She still seemed out of breath.

"It's as I feared," Mercury proclaimed. Everybody immediately turned to her, because those words from that mouth automatically commanded respect. "The quake was a magnitude nine with undersea mega-thrust. That drastic a tectonic shift will produce a tsunami. I've already detected the wave on my computer's sensors."

"How bad?" Mars asked.

"Do you remember the tsunami in the Indian Ocean in 2004?" Mercury responded. "That bad."

"Well, we'll have to stop it," Serenity proclaimed weakly. "All of those people will be hurt."

"Serenity," Mercury exhaled. "A wave of this magnitude is going to flood the entire northeastern coast of Japan. How do we stop something like that?"

"We will," Serenity replied. "We have to."

"Even if it means you kill yourself in the process?" argued Mars.

Serenity bowed her head. "If it comes to that."

"How soon do we have, Mercury?" Venus asked, steering the conversation away from things they didn't want to think of.

"I estimate the wave will hit Miyako in approximately forty-four minutes," Mercury reported. "The rest of the northeast coastline will be affected within minutes after that, taking into account distance. I don't have an estimate of the size of the wave, but there's little doubt it will be big."

Just then one of the local police officers approached them. They turned to him and he nodded.

"We're grateful for your help," he told them. "Has some menace done this?"

"No," Rei mused. "Just the normal wrath of the gods."

"How may we assist you?" the police officer asked.

"You need to evacuate this town," Mercury told him sharply, "immediately! There's a tsunami approaching! A huge one!"

"But the people that are still trapped," the officer began.

"We'll try to take out some of the rubble," Venus offered. "But anybody who can move needs to move it out of here now."

"I'll advise my Captain," the officer nodded. He moved off crisply. Mercury was still typing on her computer. Venus turned to Mars.

"You got her?" Venus asked, referring to Serenity.

"Yeah," Mars nodded. "Besides, my fire powers might touch off a gas line or something. You go ahead. And be careful."

"Hey, careful is my middle name," boasted Venus.

"And I thought your middle name was 'modest'," needled Jupiter.

After Venus and Jupiter headed into the town to work with the rescue crews, Mars glanced at Mercury. She was doggedly working on her computer. Serenity was still in Mars' lap, recovering.

"So," Mars ventured, "got any ideas on how to stop that tsunami?"

"I don't know," Mercury scowled. Mars could read that the emotional turmoil of the past week was weighing heavily on her friend and fellow senshi.

"Maybe a wall?" Mars offered.

"The logistics would be impossible," Mercury shook her head. "The length, the thickness and height needed to repel the wave would require an astronomical amount of energy to produce and maintain against the force of the water."

"If it's what I have to do," mumbled Serenity.

"You'd kill yourself!" snapped Mercury. "You may as well slit your throat right here for all the good it would do!"

"Mercury," Mars said, touching Mercury's hand for emphasis, "we're here. We have to at least try."

Mercury expelled a loud breath. She wiped her face with her hands.

"Maybe," Mercury offered with little enthusiasm, "if a sufficient wave was thrown in the opposite direction, it would have enough kinetic energy to cancel out the tsunami - - though the more realistic scenario would be to lessen the effects of the wave and by logical extension the impact on the shoreline."

"Whatever I have to do," Serenity said.

"There's no guarantee that it's any safer," Mercury countered. Serenity touched Mercury's leg with her hand.

"Whatever we have to do to help these people," Serenity told her, looking her firmly in the eye. Though Mercury could tell she was still weakened, she also knew Serenity wasn't going to be dissuaded from this.

"I'll try to calculate the mass and energy quotients needed to produce a counter-wave," Mercury sighed in frustration.

"Mercury," Serenity weakly appealed to her.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Mercury snapped. Tears sprang from her eyes. She bit her lip and looked away. "It's too soon! I shouldn't have to mourn you, too!"

"Then how about I promise I won't die?" Serenity offered.

"You think it's that easy?" Mercury scowled. "Dad didn't think he was going to die, either."

Embarrassed, Mercury pushed to her feet and scrambled off to calculate in private.

"Mars?" Serenity appealed. "Talk to her."

"Why?" Mars asked. "I'm with her."

Serenity looked at her friend, askance.

"I don't want these people to die," Mars continued. "But if it's between them and you, I don't want you to die least of all. If it's the will of the gods that people die this day, you can fight it, but you won't win. I'm not saying don't try, Serenity. We have to try. Otherwise I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. But throwing your own life away just because you're afraid to survive if they don't - - well, that's just stupid."

Serenity looked down, chastened.

* * *

"Venus!" Venus exclaimed, facing a mountain of rubble that had once been a three story building. "Love And Beauty Shock!"

The energy from the attack exploded into the rubble, pulverizing much of it and sending the rest into the shell of the building it had collapsed from. Immediately rescue workers moved in to search the basement and first floor that Venus had uncovered.

"Careful you don't get too close to the base of that rubble," Jupiter warned. "You'll end up injuring the people you're trying to save."

"I'm careful, grandma," huffed Venus. "I have been at this longer than you."

"Funny how that's the same attitude Akiko gets when I scold her," Jupiter observed. "Supreme Thunder!" Lightning shot to the ground and impacted a pile of rubble, shattering the larger chunks. It was then Jupiter saw a hand exposed. "HEY, I'VE GOT SOMEONE OVER HERE!"

Rescue efforts continued until the very last. With the tsunami minutes away from the coastline, Mercury signaled everyone to the pier. As they answered the summons, Venus and Jupiter noticed some of the town's folk gathering nearby to watch.

"Hey!" Jupiter yelled at them. "Didn't you hear the evacuation order?"

"We heard!" someone yelled back. "What do we have to be afraid of? You Senshi will protect us!"

"Yeah, this is a once in a lifetime chance to see you in action!" someone else added.

"SAILOR JUPITER! MARRY ME!" yelled a third. Jupiter turned away and blushed.

"The price of fame," chuckled Venus.

Everyone regrouped and turned to Mercury. Serenity seemed a lot stronger.

"We're going to create a counter-wave through massive air displacement," explained Mercury. "By focusing a mass of air downward at the proper angle, it will in turn displace enough water to throw up a counter-wave at the tsunami. Best case scenario is the wave neutralizing or severely lessening the tsunami so that it isn't a threat beyond the immediate coast. We'll have to use Planet Power to generate sufficient energy to displace sufficient air volume." She looked at Serenity. "Are we all ready?"

"We have to be," Serenity advised her. "There's no more time left."

Clasping hands in a circle, the five senshi yelled in unison "Planet Power". Immediately the jewels on their tiaras glowed brightly, while the crescent moon mark on Serenity's forehead surrounded them in a silvery aura. With skirts billowing and hair fluttering in the unnatural breeze, they lifted as one into the air. The people watching on the pier and in the wharf cafes and businesses applauded and cheered them.

The silvery bubble containing the senshi floated out over the ocean to the spot Mercury had designated. Though still intent upon their jobs, basic human curiosity made the senshi all peek at the incoming wave. As one their breath caught.

"It has to be forty meters high," Mercury whispered.

Buckling down, the senshi concentrated. Energy flared as light and then a great force, like an invisible hand, knifed downward at an angle into the ocean water below them. Water displaced around it, forming a wave that fanned out from the impact point primarily in an easterly direction. A small back wave headed back to Miyako, crashed up against the pier and breakers and splashed over, spraying the watching crowd with sea water. It elicited a raucous cheer from the group.

In the other direction, the wave rippled out toward the on-coming tsunami like a charging samurai. Each senshi hoped it would be enough, because they could all feel that they didn't have enough energy to try again.

But to their horror, their wave was engulfed by the one hundred and twenty foot tsunami wave with little effect. It was on them in a second and only the silver bubble that surrounded them kept the senshi from being swept along with the wave.

On shore, grim realization was dawning on the festive crowd watching the senshi. As the wave approached, the audience and the aid workers who had stayed behind to search and free quake victims turned almost as one and fled with the wave looming over them. The tsunami struck the pier and breakers, spilling over with a towering cascade of sea water. As the senshi watched from above, the wave engulfed buildings, cars, people and anything else in its path. The water surge was twenty feet tall and more. It just kept going. Nothing seemed to stop it.

"NO!" shrieked Serenity. She strained against Venus, who held one hand, and Mars, who held the other.

Hundreds of people were engulfed as the wave surged a mile inland and showed no signs of stopping. Chunks of brick and concrete that had been the tsunami wall bobbed in the water. Capsized boats were carried through streets. Buildings already weakened by the quake were shoved off of their foundations and whisked away. Broken timber that had once been the wharf was carried along by the current as the water surged two miles into the town. A woman broke to the surface momentarily, splashing frantically as she tried to latch onto something. Without a word, Serenity guided the bubble down toward her, hoping to pick her up. Then she was sucked under and disappeared beneath the terrible surge.

In disbelief, Serenity sank to her knees. Her effort almost broke the connection between her and Venus, which would have destroyed the bubble and sent them all plunging into the angry water. The others looked on in shock. The water surge was approaching three miles now and didn't seem ready to stop.

Finally, though, the tsunami wave reached its maximum length and lost its driving energy. The water receded, carrying much of the town of Miyako back out to sea. The senshi watched from above, straining to maintain their lofty perch. When the wave returned to the ocean, they set down. Serenity's gown was gone, replaced by Sailor Moon's familiar uniform. The bubble dissolved. She sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands, and wept over the barren foundations and rubble-strewn streets that were all that was left of the town of Miyako. Her friends, standing to either side, added their tears to hers.

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. The Second Wave

WRATH OF THE GODS  
Chapter 7: The Second Wave  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction

by Bill K.

* * *

Friday, March 11, 2011

As the survivors of Miyako began to return from the evacuation points, they were greeted with a most disheartening sight. Much of the town was in rubble or simply gone. What the earthquake hadn't destroyed, the tsunami and flooding had. All that was left of homes and businesses were broken wood and masonry littering lots and streets, empty foundations, broken furnishings and twisted belongings. Cars blocked an intersection and were piled up four deep. A fishing boat lay on its side in a street. A sickening layer of mud seemed to coat things. The tsunami wall was gone.

Everything was gone.

And near where the wharf had once been, five figures stood. When the survivors got closer, they could see the tunics and skirts and recognized the figures as the legendary Sailor Senshi. What wasn't familiar, though, was the pall of defeat that shrouded them all.

"I can't believe we couldn't turn it," Venus said, staring out at the ocean as if the tsunami had been an illusion.

"I can't believe how tall that wave was," Jupiter added. "You only see things like that in the movies."

Mars looked up from her silent remorse and turned to the approaching survivors.

"The town's people are back," she said to the group. Everybody looked except Mercury. She sat silently on the remains of a wall, her head down and her body cradling her computer.

"What's left of them," Venus noted. "They look as stunned as I feel."

"They just had their lives washed away," Jupiter remarked hollowly. "And they're the lucky ones. They didn't ACTUALLY get washed away. So many times we were so close . . ."

Sailor Moon moved forward silently. She had reverted to Sailor Moon from her Princess Serenity form as she wept for the victims they couldn't save. Now, the tears barely dry on her face, she moved to meet the approaching survivors of the disaster. Jupiter reached out, trying to snag her hand.

"Hon'?" Jupiter ventured. Sailor Moon ignored her.

The survivors stopped when they realized Sailor Moon was approaching them. They stood and watched her. Some were sad. Others were bitter and angry. Most of the survivors just seemed to stare in shock, emotionless and vacant. Sailor Moon closed the gap between them until she was a few feet from the survivors in front.

Then she sank to her knees before them, in the mud and seaweed, bent forward and pressed her head to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "We tried to stop it. We tried as hard as we could. But it was too big. We couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry."

No one in the crowd reacted for a moment. They just stood and stared at the vaunted Sailor Moon, the savior of Japan, prostrate and penitent before them. Then a man stepped out from between two other survivors. He was an older man, in his fifties, and was probably the manager of one of the fisheries. He stood a step from the rest, and bowed to Sailor Moon.

"Thank you for your efforts on our behalf," he said. His voice was sad, the weight of the tragedy crushing each syllable. But his voice was sincere. Jupiter smiled. Venus nodded respectfully. A tear trickled down Mars' face. Sailor Moon rose up to her feet, paused for a moment because she couldn't articulate her feelings, then lunged for the man and caught him in a crushing hug. Buoyed by the display, some of the other survivors began to fan out and see what could be salvaged and who was left to bury.

Jupiter looked away. It was painful to watch. Looking into the faces of the survivors and the emotions they felt, the fear for missing loved ones and the grief for loved ones known to be gone, she couldn't help but think about her own loved ones. How would she feel if it were Sanjuro, Akiko and Ichiro being swept helplessly out to sea? Her eyes came to rest on Mercury, still sitting blankly on the remains of a structure.

"Makes you think how lucky we've been, huh?" Jupiter suggested as she eased up next to her friend. "Before, we've always averted disasters - - or gotten through them with everyone safe."

Mercury didn't respond.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean very much now," Jupiter sighed.

"It isn't that," Mercury said in a soft voice. "We didn't have sufficient power to create enough force to counter the force of the tsunami. It's a simple calculation. I knew it was a long shot. But I tried anyway because Serenity was there and she's been known to defy logic." Mercury drew a strained breath. "I - - it's just - - well, I look out at all the devastation, and all the lives lost and all of the grieving people left behind," and she turned to Jupiter, "and all I can think of is Dad. I tried to bury myself in work. I tried to do my duty as a senshi. And I still miss him so much! And seeing all of this only me miss HIM more!" She looked away. "It seems so selfish."

"I'm not going to knock you for it, Hon'," Jupiter told her. "Personal grief is always stronger than grief for strangers. As bad as I feel for these people, it still doesn't hurt as bad as my parents dying. And that happened over twenty years ago. It doesn't make you selfish."

"Thank you, Jupiter," Mercury whimpered.

As Sailor Moon got back to her feet, Sailor Mars walked over to her.

"You've got mud all over your forehead," Mars clucked, wiping the mud off with the side of her glove.

"I really thought we could do it," Sailor Moon mumbled. She allowed Mars to wipe her forehead without protest. She seemed stunned to Mars.

"Will of the gods, Sailor Moon," Mars counseled. "There are some things humans can't fight. When the gods are angry, they're not going to be stopped. All we can do as humans is accept it and pick up the pieces."

"It shouldn't be that way," Sailor Moon argued softly. "None of those poor people did anything to anyone."

"You don't know that," Mars said. Sailor Moon looked at her askance. "Every human has done something to somebody. Even you and I. Whether it's worthy of a judgment of death in most cases, you and I might say no. But we're not gods and we don't see what gods see. And they may have reasons that we can't see." She put her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "And accepting that might make it easier to accept what happened here. You don't have to like it. But you're going to have to accept that we failed today - - though it wasn't for lack of trying."

Sailor Moon didn't reply. She didn't have to. Mars could read that she didn't accept what Mars had told her, not deep down. It wasn't surprising.

* * *

"Reports out of Honshu indicate a devastating tsunami has hit the northeastern coast of Japan with waves of up to fifteen meters high," the news reporter announced with professional gravity. "We have unconfirmed reports that the airport at Sendai has been flooded. The entire region is without power, due to the automatic shutdown of the Fukushima Nuclear Plant and damage to power lines and generating stations from the earthquake. No government estimates of the death toll have as yet been issued. We are currently awaiting a statement from Prime Minister . . ."

"Oh, Artemis, it's too horrible to comprehend," Luna said as she watched the televised news reports. "Have you gotten any communication from the senshi at all?"

"Nothing," Artemis told her. "Between the loss of communication towers in the north and the infernal short range of the Senshi Communicators, I can't get through."

"Mamoru called here earlier, frantic about where Usagi might be. He's certain she went to the northeast, to try to help against that tsunami, and I quite concur." A thought gripped the black cat. "Artemis, the wave hit the coastline. That means they failed to stop it! You don't think they were hurt or-or worse?"

"I don't know, Luna," the white cat replied. "Their trackers put them in Miyako, but that only tells me where they are." Scowling, Artemis began typing on his computer. "I'm going to try it."

"Try what?"

"Ami and I have been theorizing a way to boost the range of the Senshi Communicators," Artemis explained. "By bouncing the signal off of a telecommunications satellite, I can expand the range dramatically. We were always reluctant to try it because the signal might be picked up and traced back to us. But with all of the chaos right now, I don't think anyone will be watching very closely."

Luna watched her partner through their real time feed as he worked to establish a connection. As he worked, she noticed him glance at the corner of his computer screen. The expression on his face didn't fill her with much comfort. Then the alert flashed on the bottom of her screen.

"Artemis," she whispered.

"I see it," he said. "Nothing like your disasters coming in threes, huh?" Suddenly excitement shot through his body. "It worked! I'm connecting with Mercury's computer!" He shifted his gaze to another part of the computer screen. "Mercury? Can you tell us what's happening?" As he spoke, he connected Luna's computer so she could see and hear, too.

"It's Artemis," Mercury told the others in Miyako. Immediately Venus shoved into view. Mercury didn't protest. It didn't look like she was in the talking mood anyway.

"Hey, Buddy!" Venus said. Artemis could see she was trying to maintain a brave front. "Not much to tell: We came. We saw. We got our butts handed to us." She swallowed. "I never saw anything like it, and I hope I never see anything like it ever again."

"Bad?" Artemis asked.

"You know how a wave comes up and washes a sand castle away?" Venus told him. "Well, Miyako was the sand castle."

"You did all you could, Venus," Artemis offered.

"Tell that to the bodies floating in the Pacific."

"Well, it's gotten worse," he said. "Put Mercury back on."

Anxiously Venus glanced to Mercury. Mercury leaned in, her own demeanor fearful and fragile.

"My computer intercepted a transmission to the Japanese government from Tokyo Electric Power," Artemis began. "Reactor One at the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear plant is in a Nuclear Emergency Situation."

"What's that mean?" Mars asked. She and Jupiter had joined Venus looking over Mercury's shoulder.

"Did they say what the problem was?" Mercury asked. Not waiting for an answer, her fingers began furiously typing on her computer. Instantly satellite photos of the Fukushima plant popped up, complete with sensor array and telemetry. Her breath caught. "The coolant system has failed!"

"There's a backup, isn't there?" Mars asked.

"The backup has failed, too."

"And that means what?" Venus prodded her fearfully.

"The fuel rods will super-heat and melt through the containment chamber," Mercury replied distantly. "The ground around the plant will become contaminated. Probably the water supply, too. There may even be a nuclear explosion."

"Like Hiroshima and Nagasaki?" Jupiter asked.

"That's not likely. But it could be a bigger catastrophe than Chernobyl," Mercury answered.

A hand extended into the group. The four senshi looked up and found Sailor Moon standing there, her hand extended to them.

"Then we need to go," she said. Truly she was the spirit of hope.

"And do what?" Venus countered. "I don't know anything about nuclear reactors! And the five of us couldn't contain a tsunami. What are we going to do against a nuclear meltdown?"

"Help," Sailor Moon countered.

"We'd probably only be in the way," Mars shook her head. "Our powers can't go up against that."

"We have to try," Sailor Moon argued.

"We can't wish this away, Sailor Moon, any more than we could that wave," Jupiter told her. "We have to know our limits. This is something we can't handle."

"We'll think of something," Sailor Moon pleaded. She knelt down and faced Mercury. "You can think of something, Mercury. I know you can."

"I don't know," moaned Mercury. "It's so hard to think clearly anymore. It's all so much!"

"But we have to try!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. She rose up and faced her friends. "Even if our being there helps save one life that would have been lost, then we have to do it! Right now in Fukushima, hundreds of emergency workers are racing to that area, and they stand even less of a chance than we do. But they're going! If we give up and turn our backs, then this disaster will be even worse! Nothing good can come from our giving up! Please!"

There was a moment's silence. Sailor Moon looked at them, her eyes tearing, believing in her heart that they wouldn't turn their backs on her. Finally Mars reached out and took her hand.

"Gods, I hate it when you cry!" Mars scowled. Sailor Moon grinned through her forming tears.

"I'm in," Venus said with renewed vigor. "Sounds like a challenge."

"Akiko would never forgive me if I ever said no to you," Jupiter responded. They looked to Mercury. Finally she rose from the pile of rubble she had been sitting on.

"Nothing good will come of this," Mercury stated. Venus patted her shoulder.

"Hey, if nothing else, we'll get to see Fukushima in the spring time," Venus quipped. "Whatever THAT'S worth."

Sailor Moon turned and addressed the survivors working nearby. "I'm sorry! We have to leave! There's trouble in Fukushima!"

"Worse than this?" one of the survivors asked.

Sailor Moon nodded timidly. "It could mean the entire north could be unlivable."

The man looked down. After a moment he nodded. The senshi joined hands and engaged Sailor Teleport.

They materialized in the midst of chaos. Fukushima had been badly damaged by both the earthquake and the tsunami. The area near the plant was swarming with police and emergency response personnel. After they materialized, a police officer ran up to them.

"You're Sailor Moon, aren't you?" the officer asked. Sailor Moon nodded. "Is there anything you can do? Make that reactor go away?"

"Nothing that drastic," she replied.

"Then you'd probably be better off evacuating with everybody else," he told her. "The entire area is being evacuated for twenty kilometers."

"Is there someone connected with the plant that we can talk to?" Venus interjected. "Maybe if we know exactly what's wrong . . ."

"I can already tell," Mercury interrupted. She was focused on her computer. "The pipes bringing in water to cool the rods have been ruptured. Furthermore, the electrical systems to the pumps were fueled by electricity generated by the plant itself. That's off-line and the backup generators have failed, probably due to a breach in the sea walls from either the earthquake or the tsunami." Mercury frowned. "And the cores in Reactors Two and Three are beginning to super-heat as well!"

"Can we fix the pipes and the generators?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Not without radiation suits!" Mercury gasped. "The containment chambers are breeched and the fuel rods are throwing off lethal radiation doses! If we attempted to go inside that plant without suits, we'd burn to death! I'm not even certain suits would ensure our safety!"

"But if the alternative is everyone in Fukushima dies," Sailor Moon began.

"Hold that thought, Hon'," Jupiter interrupted. "Your powers are ice based, Mercury. Isn't there some way you could get some ice or water or something into that chamber from here? Enough to cool that stuff so it doesn't melt through the floor?"

Mercury thought about it for a few moments. Everyone watched her tensely, which did nothing to alleviate the pressure she was already feeling. Reaching a decision, she closed her computer and pointed her hands at the reactors.

"Sub-Zero Caress!" Mercury called out. Instantly the temperature in the area dived forty degrees. For a moment nothing happened. Then ice began to form on the three reactor buildings. Within minutes, the three buildings were buried in solid ice from the top point of each containment building to the ground around them.

Mercury's eyes rolled up in her head and she fell backwards. Jupiter quickly caught her and eased her to the ground. Everybody crowded around her.

"Mercury, are you all right?" squealed Sailor Moon.

"Her 'max attack' usually takes a lot out of her," Venus nodded. "Question is, is that going to do the job?"

"Super-cool the buildings," panted Mercury. "Condense steam inside of - - chamber back into water - - cool rods." She shook her head. "Temporary solution."

"How temporary?" the police officer asked. Everyone looked at the reactors. There were already signs that the ice cover was beginning to melt. "Maybe you better do that again."

Mercury only shook her head. "One time shot," she gasped.

The police officer got a sickened look. Then he got on his radio and told his captain that the evacuation needed to be stepped up.

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. It Awakens

WRATH OF THE GODS  
Chapter 8: It Awakens  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction

by Bill K.

* * *

Saturday, March 12, 2011:

The sun emerged from the horizon to signal the start of another day. Sailor Moon shifted on the uncomfortable ground and snuggled against the warm body next to her. She cooed softly and mumbled "Mamo-Chan".

"Um," came the response from whom she was snuggled against. It wasn't Mamoru's voice. Her eyes opened in surprise. She found herself staring into the eyes of Sailor Mars.

"ACK!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, flushing beet red. She scooted back and sat up. Mars was similarly uncomfortable, though she only sat up. That was when they both heard the giggling.

"You two look like you've done that before," smirked Venus.

"Shut up, dirty mind!" fumed Mars.

"What are we doing out here anyway?" groaned Sailor Moon, still not the most coherent riser in the morning despite the shock that awakened her. "Are we camping?"

"Fukushima," Mars sighed.

"Oh yeah," Sailor Moon slumped.

Stiffly she pulled herself to her feet and wandered over to Mercury and Jupiter. Jupiter turned and gave her a wan smile. Mercury was focused on her computer. Glancing at the reactors, Sailor Moon could see the ice that covered them was still fairly intact, though it was melting rapidly.

"Hey, Sailor Moon," Jupiter said. "How are you feeling?"

"OK, I guess. But I'd rather wake up in my own bed." Sailor Moon glanced at the reactors again. "At least the ice hasn't all melted yet."

"Actually it did," Mercury told her. Her voice was flat, brittle and teetering on defeat. "I hit it with another blast about one this morning."

"Went out like a light, too," Jupiter added.

"I," Mercury confessed, "haven't been sleeping well this week."

Sailor Moon knelt down and hugged Mercury. Normally embarrassed by open displays of affection, Mercury this time clung to her friend. After a few moments, they broke.

"So is it fixed yet?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Hardly," Mercury reported. Mars had eased up to them, too, and was listening. "Plant workers have tried to get back into the building and reconnect the electrical systems so the pumps will function." Mercury shook her head. "The heat and radiation levels are just too high. Those poor men are risking their lives just going into that building. They can't stay too long, so the repairs are progressing very slowly."

"Maybe we . . ." Sailor Moon began. But Jupiter put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"We wouldn't last an hour, Sailor Moon," Jupiter said. "And aside from Mercury, none of us would know what we'd be doing. We'd just be in the way."

"Actually, I know very little about the basics of electrical engineering," Mercury added. "I could learn, but right now I wouldn't be of any more use than the rest of you."

"Oh, I wish I could do something!" Sailor Moon railed. "I feel so helpless just watching this and not being able to help! That's what we're supposed to do! We're supposed to be able to help!" Her arms folded across her chest and she looked down pensively. "I don't - - we can't fail again. Not like we did in Miyako."

"The best thing we can do is stay out of their way," Mars advised, "and be ready to rescue people if the situation goes critical."

"Yeah, at least the ice is slowing down the place melting down," Jupiter added, "isn't it?"

They all glanced at Mercury.

"For the moment," Mercury replied. "But I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Hey!" Venus called out cheerfully. She approached the group with foam food carriers. "I got us some food!"

When her news failed to elicit a reaction from the others, Venus slumped.

"Well don't everybody thank me at once," she sighed.

* * *

"There is still little official word from Fukushima as to the situation concerning the Daiichi Nuclear Plant," a newscaster read, his face projecting grave calm to the camera. "The government has confirmed that the plant went into automatic shutdown as a result of yesterday's earthquake. Three of the six reactors were already shut down for maintenance. There is no word as to what, if any, damage the plant sustained from yesterday's record tsunami. NHK is attempting to get news crews into the area and will give you the latest when we can."

Mamoru sat on the sofa, staring at the report. His brow was knit and his body language screamed out his tension and worry. From the countertop, Luna watched him. She sympathized with his mood. It was much like her own. Despite being in periodic contact with the senshi, the cat was concerned about not hearing more from them. Artemis had decided to limit contact with them in order to limit the possibility of their communications wave being discovered. It was the logical thing to do, but right now she didn't feel like being logical. She knew the situation they faced in Fukushima was dangerous, more dangerous than the rest of the country was aware of, based on the news reports they were hearing.

"I wish I could do something," Mamoru said. The news program was broadcasting surveillance footage of the tsunami taken from the airport in Sendai. Massive waves of water were sweeping cars and planes along the tarmac like they were bath toys. "I feel so helpless just watching this and not being able to do anything."

"As do I, Mamoru," Luna replied. "Just thinking about the potential danger Usagi and the others are in, not to mention the rest of the northern peninsula should those reactors go beyond critical is going to give me gray fur." She considered her next words. "But that is the life of a protector, whether it's a fire fighter, emergency response worker, or senshi: Facing danger to protect others. Usagi went there because, deep down, she knew she was needed."

"The myth of safe nuclear energy," Mamoru muttered. "They'd better hope I never run this country . . ."

The door bell sounded. Mamoru glanced curiously at Luna and got the same response. He walked up to the door and opened it.

"Forgive me for intruding," the man said, bowing respectfully. He was heavy-set, with thinning hair and thick black frame glasses. His manner was quiet, reserved - - not quite timid, but not at all assertive. After a moment, Mamoru recognized him as Hayami Fujihara, the man Ami was seeing. After another moment, Hayami got a similar burst of recognition. "You're the doctor Ami works with, aren't you?"

"Yes," Mamoru smiled. "Fujihara, isn't it? So I'm guessing you didn't come here to see me."

"No. Forgive me, Sensei," Hayami said, polite to a fault. "I actually was looking for Ami. I haven't been able to reach her at her apartment, and I knew she was good friends with Chiba-San," and suddenly his eyes bulged. "Oh my, is Chiba-San your wife?"

"She is," Mamoru nodded.

"Oh," Hayami said softly. He thought a moment. "You must lead an interesting life."

"It has its moments," Mamoru agreed. "I'm sorry, Ami isn't here. Neither is Usagi."

"Oh dear," Hayami responded with disappointment.

"Was it critical that you contact her?"

"Well," Hayami began, nervously adjusting his glasses. "It's just - - well, you've noticed how depressed Ami has been since her father passed, haven't you?" Mamoru nodded. "I just - - I mean, I understand that she might want to be alone, to grieve in private. But, given how alone she's been for years now - - and with the terrible news that's coming out of the north - - maybe I'm being presumptuous - - but . . ."

"You're worried about her," Mamoru concluded. Hayami agreed reluctantly. "I don't blame you. I've been worried about her, too. So has Usagi. Ami took her father's death very hard. She hasn't been her usual self all week."

"You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" Hayami asked innocently. In the background, Luna tensed. As far as they knew, Ami hadn't told Hayami about her double life. She could sense Mamoru searching for an answer and suddenly wished Artemis was there. To his dubious credit, Artemis seemed fairly good at concocting cover stories on the fly. It was a skill she was certain he'd picked up from Minako.

"She's in good hands," Mamoru told him. "She's with my wife. Usagi and Ami and several of their friends decided to take a weekend trip - - to try to lift Ami's spirits."

"Oh. That's good. If anyone can lift Ami's spirits, it's Chiba-San," Hayami nodded. "Do you know where they went?"

"Driving," Mamoru said quickly. "South. Maybe to Yokohama. Maybe further."

"Well thank you for your help," Hayami said and bowed again.

"It's all right," Mamoru smiled. "And I'm glad Ami has finally found someone to take care of her."

"Me? I," he began uncomfortably. Then he thought about it for a moment. "Yes," he nodded, happy with the notion. "Yes, I guess that is accurate." He bowed again and headed down the hall.

"Well, you certainly set his mind at ease," Luna commented as Mamoru closed the door.

"Uh huh," Mamoru exhaled. "I wish someone would set my mind at ease."

* * *

"Sub-Zero Caress!" Mercury shouted.

Immediately ice began reforming on and around the reactor structures. In under a minute, all three reactors were encased in ice. As before, Mercury swooned backwards and as before Jupiter caught her and eased her to the ground. Sailor Moon crouched to one side of her, while Venus knelt on the other side.

"Here, drink this," Venus said, offering Mercury a paper cup with a lid. Mercury took it with shaking hands, cradled the cup in both hands, and sipped from the lid. "Hey, you don't look so good."

"It's my third max attack in less than twenty-four hours," wheezed Mercury. "I must admit I'm feeling quite dizzy."

"The ice doesn't seem as strong, either," Mars observed. "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

"Safely?" Mercury asked, then stared at the lid on her cup. "I'm not certain." She wheezed out a breath. "There must be more steam in the core chamber than I anticipated; another incorrect assessment on my part. And if the steam doesn't condense into water, the rods aren't cooled, which only produces more heat and superheats the gasses in the chamber . . ."

"And round and round it goes," Venus concluded. "Anybody got a better idea? Until they can get those pumps back on line, that is?"

"Hey, maybe I can use my lightning to power the pumps," Jupiter offered. Mercury shook her head.

"The pumps are fueled by gasoline or kerosene," Mercury informed her. "And even if they were electrically powered, they would require alternating current. Your lightning is direct current, Jupiter. Direct current would only short the pump's wiring out and make them completely useless."

The sound of a helicopter caught everyone's attention. The senshi watched it land on the perimeter of the evacuation zone. Out stepped a man in a black suit, followed by two assistants and what looked like an NHK camera crew. Immediately everyone felt Mars' temperature rise.

"What the Hell is HE doing here?" spat Mars. She had recognized the man in the black suit as Dietman Shinjiro Hino, her father.

"Ya takes your photo ops where they come," chuckled Venus.

"Maybe he's here to help," offered Sailor Moon.

"Then he can go back to Tokyo," Mars growled. "That'll help."

The senshi watched Hino do a quick few minutes with the camera crew. As they scurried off to get more information on the situation, the senshi noticed Hino get into an animated conversation with one of the people with the Tokyo Electric Power crew. Though the man wore a hard hat and a TEPCO vest, his suit told them he was an executive, probably the manager of the plant.

Then the NHK crew spotted them.

"Sailor Moon!" the reporter said as he ran up to her and shoved a microphone in her face. "What is the status of the nuclear plant? Is it damaged?"

"Please," Sailor Moon replied, trying to fend them off with her hands. "This is a dangerous place to be in. You really should be further back."

"What kind of danger is it?" the reporter asked, undaunted. "Did TEPCO call you in?"

"Please, it's not safe here!" Sailor Moon reiterated. "You shouldn't be this close!"

"Is there a danger to the public?" the reporter persisted. Then another face swooped in and met him nose to nose.

"She said BACK UP!" Jupiter said in a manner only she could produce. The reporter silently assessed the situation and gave ground. Jupiter glared at him the entire way.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Sailor Moon grimaced.

"I didn't hit him," Jupiter replied.

Then the ground around the nuclear plant shook. At first everyone thought the area was experiencing an aftershock. Several aftershocks had occurred in the area since the 9.0 quake the previous afternoon. Everyone looked around nervously.

"Hey, that was from the nuclear plant!" Jupiter exclaimed.

* * *

A phone rang on a golf course in Tokyo. A man, in his early fifties, muttered to himself and halted his back swing. The three men playing with him chuckled to themselves as the man fumbled for his phone in the pocket of his slacks. He was a wiry man, fit and trim, with black hair beginning to gray, a distinguished face beginning to line and knees that were beginning to object to the stress his golf game put on them. The man was a high ranking executive with Tokyo Electric Power. He was affluent because he'd towed the line, been loyal to the executives before him and worked his way up to the position he held. It was the Japanese corporate way and it had served him well.

"I'm on the course," he said with controlled temper.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the voice on the other end of the cell phone connection said. "But I needed to advise you of the situation here."

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"Kontetsu, Sir," came the answer. "I'm in Fukushima."

"How are you even connected? I thought all of the cellular towers were out because of the earthquake and the tsunami."

"We have a transmission satellite in the truck, Sir. We're communicating with corporate that way so they know what's going on. But I thought you would want to know, too."

The man sighed and waved to his party to play through. "What's the situation?"

"Three of the reactors are damaged," came the response. "The cooling system is off-line and nobody can get close enough to repair the pumps. We've been sending in crews to work a little at a time, but the process has become extremely slow."

"Is there an imminent danger of a core meltdown?" the executive asked.

"Yes," was the response. "The Sailor Senshi are here and they've managed to slow the meltdown, but they can't stop it. We've just had an explosion in Reactor Number One, probably a hydrogen reaction. And Sir - - the press is here."

"Keep this under wraps, Kontetsu!" barked the executive. "We do not need this kind of publicity! Make sure that Public Relations is brought into it so they can put a good spin on this. Minimize the danger. Emphasize that we're acting on the side of caution and that there is no imminent danger to the public. The last thing we need is a public panic over this. Nuclear energy will be dead in the water."

"Yes, Sir," Kontetsu said.

"Has the government taken any action yet?"

"There's a Dietman here. He came in with the press."

"Who is it?"

"Hino, Sir."

"Hino," mumbled the executive. "I wonder what he's after?"

Before Kontetsu could reply, the executive suddenly was struck by a terrific weight from his blind side. The impact sent his cell phone flying and carried him past the tee box and into the fringe on the left side. His golfing partners turned to the sound and then froze in their tracks. Eyes bulged and mouths opened. It wasn't possible. The three men just stared in shock at what seemed to be a gigantic hulking lizard straddling the prone form of their fourth. It was only when it turned its massive head at them that they turned and ran from the golf course in a blind panic.

The executive struggled to regain his senses. The impact had knocked the wind out of him. Struggling to rise, he saw the thick grass of the fringe, then turned and saw his golfing partners running away. Something was over him. It was large, but he only sensed it. Feeling a need to get away, he began trying to crawl forward.

"You released it!" came a great hiss, like a buzz saw ripping through a log. "You ignored our warning and released the fire of the man-made sun!"

Hot breath hit his skin and made it crawl. The executive turned toward the great cutting hiss and looked. He looked right into the angry face of Bachikasai. Terror like nothing he had ever known gripped him. He saw the great foreleg of the gigantic lizard raise up, the talons on its four toes like sharpened pikes. Adrenaline surged through his body and he lunged forward, only to be felled by the first slash.

The gods took pity on him and allowed him to die before Bachikasai flailed his body into little pieces.

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. Blood Stained Hands

WRATH OF THE GODS  
Chapter 9: Blood Stained Hands  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction

by Bill K.

* * *

Saturday, March 12, 2011

The ground shook and for a moment everyone around the Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Plant thought it was an aftershock from the horrific earthquake of the previous day. Naturally their fear responses escalated. Would the aftershock be as devastating as the earthquake itself? Would it cause another tsunami? How much more disaster could they withstand?

"Hey, that was from the nuclear plant!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. Instantly Mercury consulted her computer. Her visor came down and she stared at the containment chamber of Reactor Number One.

"It's a hydrogen reaction!" Mercury exclaimed. "There's too much steam built up in the containment chamber! The hydrogen in the water vapor is engaging in a chemical reaction with other elements and heightening the volatility of the chamber!"

"Is it going to explode!" shrieked Sailor Moon.

"If you're thinking in terms of the Hiroshima blast, no," Mercury replied. She studied the readouts on her visor. "The worst those chemical reactions can do is possibly crack the containment chamber and release radioactive steam into the atmosphere."

"That's still not good," Dietman Shinjiro Hino said. The senshi looked up and found Hino standing within conversation distance of them all. Behind him was a representative of Tokyo Electric Power, nervously trying to herd the resistant Dietman away. Mars glared, but Hino ignored her. "A radioactive steam cloud could adversely affect the surrounding environment, couldn't it?"

"Correct. But that isn't our biggest concern at the moment," Mercury told them. "While I detect damage to the inner walls of the containment chamber, the outer walls are intact. But that much buildup of steam means the core is superheating beyond our current ability to cool it. There is an imminent danger of the core melting through the containment chamber into the ground. That will contaminate the area for centuries, possibly contaminate the entire city of Fukushima."

"That's an alarmist viewpoint, speculating on a purely worst case scenario!" the TEPCO representative interjected. "I assure you, Dietman, that we have this situation under control!"

"The only thing that's kept this situation under control is Mercury quick freezing those buildings!" Jupiter snapped. "Your equipment failed!"

"We are in the process of bringing the cooling system back on line," the representative shot back. "Safeguards have been put into place to handle emergencies such as these and those safeguards are handling them."

"That isn't what my scans are showing," Mercury argued. "Your repair crews can't get close enough long enough to repair the coolant pumps before that core goes critical. There isn't enough time to do it the safe way. Unless your crews decide to stay until the repairs are done, which would be suicidal, that core will melt down."

"Dietman, these people are just grandstanding . . ."

"Can you delay the process with a larger coating of ice?" Hino asked Mercury, ignoring the TEPCO executive. Agonized emotion swept over the senshi.

"No," she shook her head, on the verge of tears. "What I've already done has taken all the energy I can muster. I-I don't have anything left!" Mercury turned away with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," Sailor Moon said.

Everybody turned to her. She had the Moon Tier out and was projecting silver energy toward Mercury. Instantly Mercury grew visibly refreshed and renewed. Her emotions calmed. Her shoulders straightened. She took a deep, invigorating breath. The effect faded and Sailor Moon lowered the Moon Tier.

"Do you think you can try now?" Sailor Moon asked.

Mercury smiled at her, a warm grateful smile that indicated Sailor Moon had not only restored Mercury's vigor and replenished Mercury's reserves, but she had touched Mercury on a deeper level, on a level where Mercury had been damaged and in despair. Sailor Moon returned the grateful smile with one of her own. Mercury turned to the damaged reactor.

"Sub-Zero Caress!" she shouted. Instantly more ice formed over and around the reactor buildings. The ice formed thicker at the base of the plant, so the weight wouldn't apply further stress to already stressed structures. The temperature in the area seemed to plunge ten degrees. Mercury dropped her hands and exhaled. This truly was the last attempt she'd be able to make for a while.

"Thank you for your efforts," Dietman Hino told her.

"It's temporary," Mercury replied. "It will only buy us a few hours."

"It's a few hours we didn't have before. It may be the most critical few hours," Hino persisted. "You'll pardon me now. I have to advise Tokyo."

The senshi watched Hino head for the helicopter he came in on, the TEPCO rep sprinting to stay with him. Venus nudged Jupiter.

"Man, I bet he could charm a snake out of its skin," Venus smirked. Jupiter nodded. Mars just glared.

* * *

While Mamoru continued to sit in front of his television, watch news reports slowly coming in from the north of the island and worry about how his wife was faring, Luna was busy monitoring the telemetry Artemis was feeding her. Their sophisticated computers could tap into satellite photos, government emergency bands and both public and private databases. At the moment, Luna was monitoring a call between Dietman Hino and the Prime Minister's office. Though political foes, both Hino and the Prime Minister were working together in Japan's greatest moment of crisis since the end of World War II.

"Artemis?" she said over the real time feed she had with the little white cat. "There's a most interesting conversation going on between Dietman Hino and the Prime Minister, pertaining to the situation in Fukushima. Apparently Sailor Mercury has been able to retard the crisis with her ice attacks, but there is still a real danger of a core meltdown in at least one of the reactors."

Mamoru turned and looked her way, so apparently he'd heard her. There was nothing on the network news at the moment about that.

"I've got satellite photos of the Daiichi plant," Artemis told her. "I can see the ice. But I'm not liking the looks of these geothermal pictures. All three of those reactors are way too hot."

"Hino and the Prime Minister are debating whether to vent some of the radioactive steam from the reactor chamber," Luna reported. "Hino is arguing against it, but the Prime Minister seems quite determined. It sounds like a dangerous thing to do."

"Not as dangerous as letting steam build up to a point where it cracks that containment chamber," Artemis replied with some distaste.

"But Artemis, the senshi! They'll be exposed!"

"I'll get on the line and warn them to pull back," Artemis assured her. "I just hope they listen." He paused for a moment. "Luna, listen to this. It just came over the local police band. A man was attacked on a golf course and torn to pieces. Witnesses claim it was a giant lizard. Does that sound familiar?"

"I should say so!" Luna gasped. "It sounds remarkably like Ogami-Sensei's story from 1946. It's all Usagi talked about after she returned from the nursing home. Could it be the same monster as before?"

"Wakened by the nuclear disaster in Fukushima? That would be something to ask Rei," Artemis said. Quickly he worked to establish a communications link with the senshi.

* * *

When Dietman Hino got off the line with Tokyo, he scowled. Then he gestured for the TEPCO liaison. The man quickly came over.

"I just got off the line with the Prime Minister," Hino said. "He is of the opinion that you need get that reactor core cooled as soon as possible."

"We are doing everything we can!" the liaison argued. "I've been in contact with my company and we are preparing to vent some of the steam. I know you have concerns about this, but the wind direction will take the steam out to sea where it will have absolute minimal impact on Fukushima's environmental health and safety. If you'll just let us continue with our efforts . . ."

"Frankly neither the Prime Minister nor I think that's enough," Hino interjected. "The Prime Minister is terrified of that reactor being breeched and radioactivity flooding across Fukushima and into the Pacific. And, to be honest, he does have a point. His thinking, and at this stage I'm inclined to agree with him, is to cool the core by flooding the reactor chamber with sea water."

"SEA WATER?" gasped the liaison. "They can't! The salt brine will destroy all of the electronics! It will erode the metal! The reactor will be destroyed - - useless! That's a multi-billion yen investment . . .!"

"And what makes you people think we're ever going to let you fire that thing up again?" Hino asked him point blank. "For years all we heard from you was how safe nuclear energy was. And now this happens. We've got the worst nuclear disaster on our hands since Chernobyl. Did you think you were just going to go in there with a mop and some paint and it was going to be business as usual?"

"This was not a normal circumstance, Dietman," the liaison argued. "Japan just went through a 9.0 earthquake and the largest tsunami this island has experienced in over a hundred years. You can't plan for that! There's no way anyone could know . . .!"

"But you did know," they both heard Sailor Mars say. Each man turned to the senshi with the long raven hair and the penetrating violet eyes. She was staring directly at the liaison in a manner that Dietman Hino was too familiar with.

"W-What?" sputtered the liaison in shock.

"Your company never planned for anything," Mars continued, oblivious to his reactions. "You didn't want to go to the expense of upgrading and safeguarding the backup power sources for the coolant system. You made no plans in case the backup power sources failed. The only thing important to your company was profiting from the reactor's presence. And you knew the plant wasn't built to withstand a large tsunami."

"That's wild, unsubstantiated speculation!" the liaison barked anxiously. "You have no basis in fact to make those charges! And if you repeat them . . .!"

"Perhaps you should be more concerned at the moment with getting that reactor core cooled," Hino said. And he'd said it in a way that conveyed he expected to be obeyed. The liaison started to argue, but took Hino's power and influence into consideration and backed down.

"We're restoring power to the vents now," he told Hino. "The evacuation area should probably be pulled back past twenty kilometers."

"I'll see that it's done," Hino nodded.

The liaison stormed off, followed by the NHK news crew, who had been filming at a distance. Mars looked after him, but turned back to her father when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Did you actually 'see' that in him?" Hino asked her. "Did you use that strange power you have to read people and determine what they're thinking?"

"I did," Mars replied, then grew suspicious. "Why?"

"Because when I get back to Tokyo, I intend to push for a committee to investigate this situation and whether TEPCO was negligent," Hino said. "That information will be very critical to any investigation."

"And what do you get out of it?" Mars asked bluntly.

"Rei," Hino sighed, rubbing his temple, "just once could we conduct a civil conversation?"

"How exactly does this benefit your climb to the top?" Mars persisted. "I'm sure that's why you're here."

"Are you? And why are you here?" Hino shot back. "You and the other senshi? Because you need the publicity to boost your licensing marketability? Or is it because you want to help your fellow Japanese? Well so do I, as difficult as that is for you to believe! This is a situation that needs action! It needs someone who can get things done! I'm that person, so that's why I'm here, just as Sailor Moon and the rest of you are here: because you can get things done in a crisis!"

"And then you take the lead in the investigation and expose not only the culpability of TEPCO in this, but of the current government, too," Mars added cynically. "Then you maneuver new elections and run as Japan's great savior. You forget that power I have to read people and determine what they're thinking extends to you, too. Plus I know enough about you to know that the face you show the public is never your true face."

Hino frowned at his daughter. "It's too bad you didn't grow up to be more like your mother," he said. "Rei, before you start throwing accusations, be certain that what you claim to be seeing is what's actually there and not just what you want to see." Then he turned and headed for the Emergency Response Team mobile headquarters.

"How does he always manage to do it?" Mars fumed as she stalked back to the others. "How does he always manage to make me feel like I'm five years old?"

When she reached the group, Sailor Moon met her first. Mars could barely see the concern on her friend's face through the red haze of anger. Sailor Moon looked at her sympathetically.

"Did you have another fight with your father?" she asked.

"Does the sun come up in the east?" muttered Mars. "We're going to be moving back soon. According to my father, TEPCO is getting ready to vent some of that steam into the atmosphere."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sailor Moon asked anxiously.

"We're sitting on a ticking time bomb now," Mars replied wearily. "How much worse could that make it?"

"Got it, Artemis. Thanks for the update," they heard Venus say. She was approaching the others. Mercury was monitoring the reactor while Jupiter looked over her shoulder. "Whoever said 'when it rains, you can't pour salt' didn't know the half of it."

"That doesn't even make sense," Jupiter mumbled to Mercury.

"That was Artemis," Venus continued undaunted. "There's trouble brewing back in Tokyo. Looks like this little accident may have freed that Bachi-What's his name that Ogami-Sensei told us about."

"Is he sure? What happened?" gasped Mars.

"Guy was attacked on a golf course in Tokyo," Venus explained. "Witnesses describe the attacker as a giant lizard that ripped this poor guy to bite-size pieces. And get this: The victim has been identified as a senior executive with Tokyo Electric Power."

"It fits," Mars said distantly. "Bachikasai must have burst the wards binding him to the tree on the shrine grounds." She looked directly at Sailor Moon. "We've got to go. We've got to stop him."

"But what about this?" Jupiter countered, gesturing at the Fukushima Daiichi reactors. "This place is about to go critical, according to Mercury. We can't just cut and run!"

"There's nothing more we can do here," Mars argued. "Those reactors are beyond our powers, just like the tsunami was. We can stop Bachikasai. And we have to, because that demon isn't going to be satisfied with just one life. TEPCO brought this situation about by their negligence and dedication to profit over safety and he can sense that. And he's going to exact his revenge on everyone he feels is responsible. And THEN he'll probably turn his rage on any American currently living in Japan." Suddenly she pulled up, hit by a sudden thought. "Derek."

Everyone turned to Sailor Moon. Immediately it was obvious that Sailor Moon was torn between both arguments.

"Maybe we should split up," Venus suggested, stepping into the void Sailor Moon's indecision had left. Everyone turned to her. "Mars and I aren't doing squat here. You're not going to need either of us to keep a lid on this place. How about we catch a ride back to Tokyo and sit on this Bachikasai and you guys - - well, try not to get blown up. Sound like a plan?"

"Will you be all right on your own?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Hey, Ogami-Sensei beat this thing with two apprentices and a few civilians," Venus assured her. "Mars may not be in her league as a priest, but she's got me along. That evens the odds." Sailor Moon still looked doubtful. "If we need help, we'll get Artemis to buzz you. Don't worry, Sailor Moon. You three have the tough job here."

"It makes sense, Sailor Moon, as strange as that sounds coming from Venus," Mars added. "In Tokyo, we can do some good. Here we're just standing around."

"OK," Sailor Moon nodded reluctantly. "But please be careful."

"I think we're the ones who should be saying that to you three," Mars replied. She grasped Sailor Moon's hands and squeezed them tightly. Then she and Venus headed for the Emergency Response Team truck.

"Oh, I wish I could just wave the Moon Tier and make this whole thing right," Sailor Moon whimpered.

"It would make things a lot simpler, hon'," Jupiter sympathized.

"We need to start moving people back," Mercury declared, standing up. Her visor was still up and her computer was in her hands. "I don't like the readings I'm getting at all."

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Aid And Comfort

WRATH OF THE GODS  
Chapter 10: Aid And Comfort  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction

by Bill K.

* * *

Saturday, March 12, 2011

Twenty kilometers from the Fukushima Daiichi plant, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter watched anxiously as plant personnel in radiation suits worked their way back into the plant to reconnect power to the plant. With the main power source, the plant itself, still off-line and the backup generators in the basement rendered useless by flooding sea water from the tsunami, the only choice they had was to connect the plant's electronics to generators brought in from outside. It was slow work, as the workers could only stay in the plant for a fixed amount of time or suffer radiation burns even through their protective suits.

"Those are some really brave guys," Jupiter said softly.

"At least they're protected by those suits," Sailor Moon added.

"Even with the suits, they're risking developing cancer or leukemia in their later years," Sailor Mercury commented flatly. She still studied her computer. That and her emotionless tone suggested to Jupiter that Mercury was still not emotionally fit. "The exposure they're receiving, even with the safeguards in place, is pushing the limit of safe human tolerance."

"Loyal soldiers sacrificing for the good of their masters," Jupiter sighed. "Some things in this culture just will not change no matter how far we come."

Almost to punctuate her observation, another explosion rocked the area. As everyone turned to the plant in alarm, Mercury began furiously working her computer.

"It's another hydrogen explosion!" Mercury exclaimed. "Reactor Number Three this time! All three cores are dangerously hot!"

"Can you put more ice down, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked. "I'll help you!"

"It won't do any good," Mercury shook her head. "The energy transference through the concrete walls of the containment units are too slow! The cores are super-heating faster than my ice can cool them! There needs to be direct application of the coolant! And at this point, I'm not even certain that will help!"

It was then that they noticed Shinjiro Hino standing nearby. He had heard everything that had been said. The three senshi locked eyes with the Dietman for a moment. Then Hino turned and headed for the Emergency Response Team truck.

"What do you suppose he's going to do?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know," Sailor Moon responded. "Didn't they talk earlier about pumping sea water into those reactors? That sounds like a good idea."

"It has dangers as well," Mercury explained. "The salt in the sea water will corrode the containment chamber over time if left in there, potentially creating another disaster down the road. Also the salt will react chemically with the fuel rods, creating isotopes that can be potentially harmful."

"Then what can be done? That's got to be better than letting that core melt into the ground," Jupiter stated.

"I agree. Flooding the chambers with sea water is the best of several less than desirable options at the moment," Mercury nodded. "But if that's what we're going to do, we need to do it NOW! Someone at TEPCO or at the government level needs to make a decision!"

* * *

Even though the drive back to Tokyo from Fukushima was only a couple of hours, the end couldn't come fast enough for Sailor Mars. Though it was not a pleasant prospect for Sailor Venus, for she remembered the story Ogami-Sensei had told them, to her it was just another battle to be waged. To Mars, it was a personal failure. The spirit of Bachikasai had been entrusted to her Grandfather and he had entrusted it to her. That it returned under her watch privately stung her.

Once the vehicle reached the bottom of the steps to the shrine, Mars flew up the steps. Venus was at her heels, eyes darting back and forth, watchful for any attack.

"Is there some reason we're coming back here?" Venus asked as they mounted the steps and set foot on the grounds of the shrine. "Bachi-boy has already flown the coop."

"I need to make certain that it is Bachikasai first," Mars replied. They both came to a stop by a thick, ancient tree.

"So how many giant lizard demons are there?" Venus shot back. Mars didn't answer. She just held the charred remnants of the sacred binding wards that had circled the tree. "Busted out, huh?"

"He's gone," Mars said, not bothering to conceal her disappointment. "Maybe I can track him."

"What's to track? We know where he'll go," Venus argued. "He's gone gunning for TEPCO execs, because TEPCO owns that nuclear plant. He'll feel they're responsible for - - what did she say he said - - 'letting loose the man-made sun'?"

"Yes, but WHICH TEPCO exec?" Mars queried. "How do we know who the next target is? There's only two of us. We can't guard the entire employee roster of TEPCO."

"If we herd them into a small room," quipped Venus.

Mars ignored the remark and placed her flat hand against her face so it divided it vertically. She closed her eyes and began softly chanting. Venus gave her a curious look, then shrugged her shoulders.

As if summoned, Deimos and Phobos flew out of the trees and perched on either shoulder of the fire senshi. Each crow cawed once, then put its head down.

"Now there's a supper club act you don't see every day," Venus muttered.

Suddenly aware of a presence, Venus turned and found Akira-Sensei standing off about ten paces from them. He was looking directly at Sailor Mars.

"So it's true," he said, to himself more than to Venus. "When the woman in the gown appeared earlier and whisked Hino-Sensei off, I thought I felt the connection again to Sailor Moon. I have wondered about that connection for some time. But this confirms it."

"Confirms what?" Venus asked warily. "Mars is just using, um, Super-Senshi Sight."

"No, she is using a chant only a priest with the second sight would use," Akira-Sensei replied calmly. "And the birds that sit on her shoulders - - one of them will only trust two living humans. So Hino-Sensei wears a different face for different trials?"

"Uh, I'm going to have to give you a great big 'no comment' on that," Venus replied. "It's not my place to say."

"I understand," Akira-Sensei nodded. "Later, when things have calmed, Hino-Sensei and I will talk."

As the priest walked off, Mars came out of her trance. She seemed frustrated. Phobos cawed at her while Deimos cast a wary glance at Venus.

"I can sense him," Mars said, "but not so I can pinpoint his location. It's like he's - - at low energy ebb."

"Maybe he has to rest after an attack," Venus suggested. "Remember how long it took him to get from Hiroshima to Tokyo way back when? We're just going to have to apply some logic to this situation. Tokyo's a pretty big haystack to be searching through."

"Logic? You?" Mars needled.

"I admit it's not my strong suit," Venus smirked. She brought up her senshi communicator. "Fortunately I have an ace in the hole. Oh, Artemis," she cooed.

"She's buttering me up, Luna," Artemis was heard over the communicator. "Here comes the kick in the backside."

* * *

Steam belched from the coolant towers of the three crippled nuclear reactors. Sailor Jupiter watched the steam cloud with dread, a little voice inside of her whispering that it was the end of everything. She thought of Akiko and Ichiro at home, waiting and wondering where she was, when she would come back to them. She thought of Sanjuro and longed to burrow into his strong, massive frame where she could be safe and not have to be the strong one.

A gust of wind pushed the steam cloud in the direction of the Pacific Ocean, dissipating it somewhat and reducing its immediate menace. At least it wouldn't descend upon them, spreading that invisible, unknown yet terrifying goblin known as radioactivity. But what would it do to the ocean and the life that lived within it? What long term menace was being bred this day?

Her attention was caught by a flurry of activity. She heard Sailor Moon gasp out loud. A small group of men in radiation suits were scurrying to the plant, a gurney and medical supplies in their hands. Jupiter could feel Sailor Moon's anxiety. She could sense Mercury's attentiveness as the woman's medical instincts kicked in and fought with her depression for control of her.

Tense moments passed. Every second where nothing happened increased the anxiety everyone felt. As other men in radiation suits began filing out of the plant and toward the decontamination station, on-lookers watched and wondered. The TV crew from NHK taped from the edge of the evacuation zone. Dietman Hino was in another animated discussion with the TEPCO liaison. A member of the Emergency Response team was on a handheld radio.

"What do you suppose happened?" Sailor Moon wondered. "You don't think somebody was killed, do you?"

"It's hard to know, Hon'," Jupiter replied. "I hope not. Maybe someone was just overcome by the heat. It's got to be pretty hot in there."

Moments later a procession of emergency workers and plant personnel emerged from the building. On the gurney they wheeled was a man. An audible gasp rose up from everyone. Even at the great distance, they could tell he was in bad shape. Mercury brought up her computer.

"Oh dear," she whispered. Sailor Moon jerked around and stared pensively at her. "He's suffered third degree radiation burns."

"Is he going to die?" Sailor Moon cried.

"It's possible," Mercury said, bowing her head. "Regardless, he's facing a great deal of suffering. Those burns must be debrided immediately. And he'll be scarred for the rest of his life. Couple that with the radiation exposure he's undoubtedly suffered. . ."

Movement made Mercury look up. Sailor Moon had lunged for the nuclear plant. However, Jupiter had swiftly intercepted her and held her in place with an arm crooked around the senshi's waist.

"Jupiter, let me go!" wailed Sailor Moon. She fought to get free, but had no hope of besting Jupiter's superior strength.

"You can't, Hon'!" Jupiter pleaded with her friend.

"I have to! I can't let anyone else get hurt! I don't want to see anyone else hurt!"

"You'll fry to a crisp, just like that poor man did!" Jupiter argued. She had her other arm hooked under Sailor Moon's arm.

Sailor Moon struggled some more, then finally went limp in Jupiter's arms. Jupiter eased up and the weight of Sailor Moon dragged them both to a kneeling position.

"Then what good am I?" sobbed Sailor Moon. "What good am I doing? Why am I here? What's the point of having this power? What?"

Jupiter covered her protectively and let her cry. She didn't have any answers. All she had were lightning bolts and a strong back.

* * *

It took some time to sift through the personnel roster of Tokyo Electric Power, whittle the list down to those executives in charge of the nuclear energy division and build a hierarchy of who was over whom in the decision-making process. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus waited anxiously, Mars hovering near the tree that had held Bachikasai for over sixty years. Phobos sat on Mars' shoulder while Deimos perched in a nearby tree and cawed repeatedly.

"I wonder how Sailor Moon and the others are doing," Mars wondered suddenly.

"They'll handle it," Venus offered. "We've handled everything thrown at us so far." She glanced down. "Well, except for that tsunami - - and that nuclear plant. Man, I used to be good at pep talks."

"I wonder how Mamoru's handling it."

"Artemis says Luna told him Mamoru couldn't take it anymore," Venus reported. "He got in his car and is driving up to Fukushima."

"Must be nice having someone who cares that much about you," Mars sighed.

"Yeah, it is," Venus whispered, thinking of her wrecked marriage.

"Got your list, Venus," Artemis reported.

"'bout time," she replied. "Mercury probably would have had it in five minutes."

"Mercury has better equipment than I do," Artemis shot back. After a moment, he realized what he'd said. "Let it go, Venus," he warned.

"Spoil sport," Venus smirked. "So which one of the people on this list is our victim?"

"Uehara - - number six," Artemis answered. "I've cross-referenced the addresses of the others on the list. You figure he's going to attack in order of importance?"

"Could be," Venus responded. "But that wasn't his pattern back in World War II. He sort of attacked as he went, with the ultimate goal being the American General who was in charge of the occupation."

"Yeah, that fits," Mars nodded. "Especially if he has to go into a low energy cycle after an attack. Under those conditions, he'd be more likely to attack the closest target he found that fit his criteria for responsibility."

"And that golf course isn't far from the shrine," Artemis added.

"Who's next closest on the list?" Venus asked.

"Takahara, number thirty-six," Artemis replied. "But he's just a low-level manager."

"And most of the people it killed in World War II were low level soldiers. Doesn't matter," Mars countered.

"Then let's go," Venus nodded. Together they headed off.

"But what if someone else on the list is at a closer location?" Mars asked as they ran down the street past staring and pointing Tokyo citizens. "We're assuming everyone is at home right now."

"It's our only lead," Venus argued. "Unless something else comes up, or Bachi-Boy makes his move, we have to play this one."

Arriving at the Takahara home, the senshi determined that Bachikasai had not been there. To avoid telegraphing their presence to Bachikasai when he attacked, the pair took refuge in a tree across the street from the home. There they could observe in secret and surprise the demon when he arrived. It was a good plan in the afternoon.

By nightfall, though, opinions had changed.

"Man, this blows," sighed Venus.

"That's the fourteenth time you've said that," Mars said thinly.

"You counted? How anal are you?"

"I wish I had a ward that would cover your mouth."

"This isn't going anywhere," Venus assessed. "Maybe we should pack this in."

"No," Mars shook her head. "I'm feeling his presence. He's not close - - but I think this is his next target."

"Then why hasn't he moved yet? Artemis hasn't reported any other attacks in the city. You think he's made us?"

"It's possible," Mars answered. "Or maybe he's still rest . . ."

She stopped and sat up straight. That got Venus on the alert. Cautiously they looked around. Nothing seemed to be there. And then suddenly there was something moving at them in the tree. Mars dived forward. Venus fell backwards, avoiding the impression of movement and the two senshi tumbled out of the tree onto the ground below.

Quickly the two senshi scrambled to their feet, crouching defensively. In the middle of the street, shadowed by the approaching night, was a giant dragon-like lizard. Venus glanced at Mars and saw the recognition on her face, not recognition of appearance but recognition of spirit. This had to be Bachikasai. Her estimation of Sakura Ogami's prowess went up, for this creature was out of a childhood nightmare.

"You are connected to the priest who bound us to the tree!" hissed Bachikasai, glaring malevolently at Sailor Mars. "We sense the kindred spiritual energy! Be warned! We have no quarrel with you, but if you seek to stop us, we will slay you!"

"And I am bound to protect life and oppose your intentions!" Mars proclaimed. "If you choose to go to your rest, angry spirits, I will provide you comfort and guidance! Otherwise we are destined to fight! Mars! Flame Sniper!"

The fiery bow formed in her hands as Sailor Mars brought it to bear. The flaming arrow pointed at the crouching lizard and it hissed defiantly at her. Venus was ready should she miss, but she didn't anticipate Mars missing. Bachikasai lunged for her with unexpected speed for a creature its size. Mars stood firm and let loose her arrow. It sped true and struck the beast in its scaly side. But the arrow exploded in a plume of flame and snuffed out.

"What?" gasped Mars. Bachikasai was almost upon her.

"Venus! Love And Beauty Shock!" Venus shouted. Golden energy slammed into the gigantic lizard, knocking him aside before he could get to Mars. The beast rolled several times, then scrambled to its feet.

"I don't understand!" Mars said in shock. "That arrow should have pinned it down so I could bind it!" Then her eyes widened. "Ogami-Sensei's family sword! It must be still lodged in that demon!"

"Yes, the sword the priest sought to use to slay us is still within our body!" Bachikasai hissed. "We have bonded with it and have grown much stronger over the years. We are more than a match for your spiritual energy now, disciple of Ogami. Run! Run and we will choose not to tear you to pieces!"

Rather than react with the fear Bachikasai expected, Mars' response was one of anger and offense. Venus recognized the look and knew the fight had just started.

"BURNING MANDALA!" Mars roared.

Sacred symbols etched by flame formed around the demon. It pulled back in surprise as fire erupted from the symbols, surrounding and trapping it in a mystic circle of hungry fire. Angrily Bachikasai roared at the flames. The two senshi thought they had the demon trapped.

Then Bachikasai crouched and leaped through the fire. Its scaly hide was scorched and it roared its displeasure. But it landed outside the mystic circle, unhindered by its spiritual presence and undaunted by the wall of fire.

"Clearly he's been working out while he was in that tree," Venus commented.

"Ogami-Sensei's sword is neutralizing my spiritual ability," Mars assessed. "You're going to have to put it down. Once you get it down, I should be able to bind it."

"Should?" Venus asked.

"I can't guarantee anything right now," Mars responded.

And Bachikasai lunged, talons out and teeth bared.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. Vengeance Across The Generations

WRATH OF THE GODS  
Chapter 11: Vengeance Across The Generations  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction

by Bill K.

* * *

Saturday, March 12, 2011

Dusk was at hand in Fukushima. Sailor Mercury looked away from her computer screen and rubbed her eyes. Sailor Jupiter could see she was weary, both physically from being on-site at the nuclear disaster and mentally from everything she had endured over the past eight days. Jupiter had to admit that she didn't feel much better. Her body was drained from tension and worry. She wanted this entire crisis to end so she could go home and hug her children, kiss her husband and prepare them a nice hot meal. Thoughts of the restaurant that they were opening soon were gone.

Everyone on the site was in similar straits. The emergency workers were beginning to wear down. The evacuated plant workers looked on, wondering when they could return and get the crippled plant back on-line and at the same time fearing what that meant to their personal health and safety. The sight of the burned worker was still fresh in their minds and the lingering specter of cancer hovered in the back. The television crew from NHK had taken a break, realizing that they were probably here for the long haul. Dietman Hino sat by the relief truck, drinking coffee and resembling a caged tiger. Jupiter could see he wanted to do something and couldn't and that the fact galled him. It was easy to see where Rei got some of her passion and temper from.

Carefully stepping around Sailor Moon, who had slipped off to sleep after she'd finished crying, Jupiter walked over to Mercury.

"What do you think?" Jupiter asked. "Can they get this thing locked down?"

"At the present pace," Mercury murmured, emotionally dead, "no. The heat and radiation is building up too far. Flooding with seawater may be the only option left, and it would have been better if they had done it twelve hours ago." She sighed. "Of course hooking up hoses to pump the water in will be dangerous in itself. The people who have to do it will be facing great danger."

"Anything we can do?"

Mercury rubbed her forehead. "Sailor Moon could use the crystal," she replied. "Erect a barrier to keep the heat and radiation away from the emergency workers. Of course, that's risky as well. Sailor Moon risks death every time she uses the crystal beyond the scope of her abilities as Sailor Moon. I doubt she'll consider the risks, but they are there."

"Then we won't mention that possibility to her," Jupiter concluded.

"Funny," Mercury mused. "We won't expose Sailor Moon to the dangers, but we're perfectly content to let those plant workers and emergency responders face the same danger. They all have family and loved ones. Those loved ones probably feel about them the way you feel about your husband and children - - or the way I felt about Dad." She glanced down at her communicator. "It's coming up on eight p.m. I wonder how much longer . . ."

A signal came from Mercury's computer. She flipped it open, the sound and movement catching the attention of others. Soon everyone in the area was looking anxiously at the senshi in blue and white, except for the still sleeping Sailor Moon. Dietman Hino put down his coffee and began to walk toward them. The TEPCO liaison fell in behind him.

"The core has begun to melt down!" Mercury proclaimed. "I'm scanning molten fragments of the core have detached and are melting through the Reactor Pressure Vessel!"

Instantly Hino was on his cell phone. As chatter increased among the emergency workers and Sailor Moon began to stir, Hino gave someone in Tokyo, probably the Prime Minister, a brief update on the situation. Once that was done, Hino turned to the Emergency Response commander.

"Initiate the plan to flood the reactors with seawater," Hino demanded. The commander nodded, then began barking orders to the responders. Fire trucks began moving into position to pump sea water from the Pacific into the reactor chambers.

"THAT WILL RUIN THESE REACTORS AND EVERY BIT OF EQUIPMENT IN THEM!" howled the liaison. "I have to contact my board for orders. . .!"

"This is a government decision!" Hino shot back. "These orders come from the Prime Minister himself, under authority of his emergency martial law powers in a declared disaster area! You go ahead and call your board, but TEPCO no longer has any authority over this plant!"

Mercury and Jupiter watched the emergency response workers go into action with trepidation, wondering whether they were witnessing more men go to their deaths. Four had already died since the accident yesterday and three more were badly injured. And then they felt a presence behind them.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted, holding the Moon Tier high in the air. As the NHK crew taped, Sailor Moon spread silver waves of energy over the area, blanketing everyone with her healing energy. The crew moved with new vitality and confidence. Some of their fear was banished. Jupiter turned to Mercury.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"As long as she doesn't push herself too long or too hard," Mercury answered, staring back at Sailor Moon nervously, "it couldn't hurt."

* * *

Bachikasai leaped for the two senshi, its teeth bared and its talons high. Sailor Mars drew one of her wards, but she wondered how effective it would be. This beast shared the collective spirits of tens, maybe thousands of Hiroshima bomb victims, plus the lingering spirit energy of generations of Shinguji demon fighters, seeded in the sword that was trapped within the demonic presence itself. So far she hadn't been equal to the task, and doubt was a parasite that sapped the spirit of a priest.

"Venus!" Sailor Venus shouted with her usual determination. "Love And Beauty Shock!"

The force struck Bachikasai full on. Its face seemed to bend and flatten against the golden shock waves that struck it. Then it was hurled backwards, slamming down onto the pavement of the private street. The great lizard rolled twice and skidded to a stop, its legs flailing for purchase and its tail striking a Honda Civic, caving in the engine block. The noise attracted the attention of the residents of the middle class neighborhood. People popped out of homes and perched on the balconies of apartment buildings to watch the instantly recognizable Sailor Senshi battling something out of a Saturday morning zentai adventure.

"Oh great, an audience," muttered Mars, worrying about the safety of the civilians.

"I do my best work in front of an audience," Venus replied with a grin, savoring the challenge. "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Golden heart-shaped links shot out from Venus and traversed the distance between her and her prey. The links magically encircled the manifestation Bachikasai, pinning its forelegs against its scaly body. The beast hissed out its anger. Venus held tight as the great lizard struggled to pull away from the binding chain. Among the on-lookers, several children cheered and applauded and it made Venus try even harder.

"I've got it!" Venus barked at Mars. "Do whatever mumbo jumbo you have to do to get this thing corralled!"

Bringing the ward to her forehead, Mars softly recited the chant to energize it, then let fly. The ward flew to Bachikasai like it was shot from a gun, striking the beast squarely between the eyes. Bachikasai reared up, nearly pulling Venus off her feet. Digging in her heels, the senshi held the great lizard in place while Mars began the binding ritual.

But a wild swipe of the beast's tail knocked a Subaru compact from its parking spot. The car tumbled over and over, bounding toward the two senshi. Forced to flee to avoid the spinning car, Venus had to release the chain. This allowed Bachikasai to burst the links and bound over a wall before Mars could finish the binding ritual.

"Don't let it get away!" Venus yelled, racing up and leaping to the top of the wall in a single motion. It was only her quick reflexes and battle experience that allowed her to leap over the deadly swipe of Bachikasai's tail. The lizard scurried off, climbing the wall to escape into the next yard while residents close to the action clambered back into their homes.

"It's headed for its intended target!" Mars screamed, pointing Venus towards their quarry's destination as she struggled to cut the distance between them. Seeing that Venus was too far off the cut off the beast, Mars stopped. "Mars! Flame Sniper!"

The flaming arrow flew straight and true, striking Bachikasai in the side of its head. Though she knew the arrow couldn't pierce the lizard's scaly hide, she hoped to hit the lizard's good eye and blind it. At the very least, she hoped to turn it back to them and away from civilians. Bachikasai stopped for a moment, turned and hissed venomously at them. Then the lizard leaped through a window into the home, pulling the window frame and part of the structure in with it.

Terrified screams emerged from the home. Venus landed in the front yard and shot for the house. She was met by a panic-stricken woman who burst from the house as if death was chasing her. There were more screams. But as Venus got to the door, the house went silent.

Bursting in, ready for anything, Venus quickly scanned the room. In one corner, cowering behind a sofa, were two children, a boy fourteen and a girl ten. On the opposite side of the room was a collection of severed limbs and gutted torso that had once been Amaro Takahara. Bachikasai was nowhere to be seen.

Venus resisted the urge to vomit.

Mars reached the doorway and took in the same sights. Her head bowed for a moment and she cursed softly. Then she put her hand on her fellow senshi's shoulder.

"It's gone for now," Mars told her. "Help me with these kids."

Silently Venus nodded.

* * *

Sunday, March 13, 2011

It was a little after seven in the morning. Mercury and Jupiter were sleeping. Sailor Moon, normally dead to the world at this hour, sat huddled next to Tuxedo Mask on an empty supply box. He had shown up out of the blue around eleven Saturday night, causing a new stir among the NHK video crew. They even got footage of Sailor Moon kissing Tuxedo Mask, which would feed the gossip shows for weeks. Now they were taping Dietman Hino's latest statement, giving Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon a little time alone.

"I'm glad you came," she purred, nuzzled against him. "You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

"I had a feeling you needed me," he joked softly. "Mercury told me that even with the sea water acting as a coolant that those reactors will take another three days before the heat is out of the danger zone. Were you planning to stay until then?"

"You think any of this has been planned?" Sailor Moon asked him. She looked down, chastened. "I thought I'd just ride in like always, confront the youma, wave the Moon Tier and make everything right, just like I always do. But - - it didn't work out that way. Magic doesn't seem to work on science."

"Well, what you did do was a big help," Tuxedo Mask offered.

"What did I do?"

"You tried. There's no telling how much more harmful the tsunami might have been if you hadn't tried to block it. And there's no telling how much worse this would have been if Mercury hadn't encased the reactors in ice, or if you hadn't used the Moon Tier to shield those emergency workers." He cupped his fingers under Sailor Moon's chin and lifted her gaze to his. "Besides, you don't realize just how much the idea of Sailor Moon being here has probably meant to these people, and to the people of Fukushima - - possibly the whole country. Your presence makes them feel a little safer and more hopeful." He squeezed her close. "Just because a problem is too big for one person to solve doesn't mean his or her efforts don't contribute to the solution. This situation would have been that much worse without you, just like it would have been that much worse without, say, that fire fighter over there."

"You're only saying that because you love me," Sailor Moon mumbled.

"No, I'm not," Tuxedo Mask replied. Sailor Moon looked up at him and grinned.

"That's OK. I like it when you say things like that because you love me."

The two fell silent. They could hear Dietman Hino talking to the NHK crew.

"I want to assure everyone in Japan that the government has this situation under control," Hino told the crew. "The reactors are in the process of being cooled to safe levels. That process will take several more days, and then crews can safely go in and restore power to the circulation pumps. Emergency rescue crews and National Defense Forces are mobilized to handle rescue operations from people affected by both the earthquake, the flood and by this situation. Japan needs to stay strong and pull together to work this through. We are being tested and I am confident that together we will have the strength and the will to prevail in this most trying time."

The reporter began to ask a question about the second explosion, this one in Reactor Number 2, which had occurred during the night. But Hino waved him off and boarded a helicopter. The copter took off and headed in the direction of Tokyo. As he left, Sailor Moon could see Self-Defense Forces trucks pull up and troops disembark.

"Self-Defense troops are moving in, huh?" Jupiter asked. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask turned and found Jupiter and Mercury awake.

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "How are the reactors scanning, Mercury?"

"Well," Mercury sighed, "the sea water is arresting the meltdown in Reactor Number 1. There was a second meltdown in Reactor Number 2, but that's being halted. The cores are still very hot and throwing off a lot of radiation. And I don't like the amount of hydrogen building up in Reactor Number 3. They may have to vent the reactor again."

Just then Jupiter nudged her and Sailor Moon. They looked up to find an officer in the Self-Defense Force approaching them.

"Sailor Moon," he said with an air of authority, "I am directing you and your contingent to leave this area. This area has been restricted to military and emergency personnel only."

"But," Sailor Moon protested, "we're only trying to help!"

"Your efforts up to now have been appreciated," the officer maintained, "but this is now a military operation and you are considered civilians. You have no official jurisdiction in this matter. I have been instructed to make sure you leave, for your own safety."

Jupiter was about to shove herself between Sailor Moon and the officer. Tuxedo Mask noticed that the NHK crew was being hustled away. He held Jupiter back and eased in front of Sailor Moon.

"If that's the government's position," he said diplomatically, "then we'll go. Good luck to you and your personnel."

The officer nodded and moved away.

"But Mercury said this isn't over yet," Sailor Moon argued.

"We've done all the government will let us do," Tuxedo Mask reasoned. "Persisting in this would only start a confrontation, and that's the last thing everyone needs to be focused on. That plant and the surrounding disaster relief have to be the top priority."

He could see Jupiter still wanted to argue.

"Mercury," he asked, "is there anything more we can do here to aid the situation?"

Mercury thought a moment, then shook her head. Jupiter seemed crest-fallen.

"OK," murmured Sailor Moon. The others reluctantly fell in with her. They all headed for the car Tuxedo Mask had driven up in. Before she got in, Sailor Moon cast a last sad look at the crippled nuclear plant and the devastated community of Fukushima. "I should have done more."

* * *

A gentle wrap at the door brought Rei out of her trance. She was kneeling before her fire pit. The fire was dying. Perspiration coated her face and arms, and black hair was matted across her forehead. But nothing had come of the fire reading. It was as if the gods wanted Bachikasai to remain hidden so it could pursue its terrible vengeance on those who had unleashed the power of the atom through their negligence.

"Come," she sighed. Akira-Sensei stepped in.

"Forgive me for disturbing you," he said. "I heard the fire and assumed you were in here. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Some," Rei replied, rolling up to her feet. "I apologize for leaving you to tend the shrine by yourself." She recalled how she departed. "It was a little abrupt, but . . ."

"I assure you, Sensei, no explanations are necessary," Akira told her. "We're facing a great crisis. Your sudden departure is something to be expected."

Rei stared at him.

"You know."

"I have known there is a connection between you and Sailor Moon for a while," Akira explained. "When I saw Sailor Mars attempt to track this demon in a way that only a priest with great sight would, then I knew." He smiled awkwardly. "My daughter is a big fan of your group."

"I . . ." Rei began.

"No, I apologize for discovering what you didn't want me to know," Akira interjected, "and for putting you in this awkward situation. Your secret is safe with me."

"I didn't have any doubt about that," Rei assured him. "And bring your daughter to the shrine some day. Maybe she'll meet Sailor Mars."

"I think she'd really like that," Akira grinned. "Have you any idea where this demon is or where it will strike next?"

"I don't know where it is," sighed Rei. "Its next target is whichever TEPCO executive or manager is closest to the last victim. Venus and I will probably just have to stake them out - - hopefully do a better job than we did last time."

"You seem to be taking this quite personally," Akira observed, "more so than just a desire to preserve life."

"Ogami-Sensei bound that thing," Rei began grimly. "And not a week after she died, it broke free."

"In response to the nuclear accident, I would assume," Akira said.

"Was it?" Rei asked him point blank. "Or was it due to my own inadequacies as a priest? Either way, it's my responsibility to stop Bachikasai - - bind it or destroy it. Ogami-Sensei entrusted that responsibility to Grandpa, and he entrusted it to me." She looked down. "And every drop of blood it spills is on my hands as much as it is on the hands of that demon."

Rei walked off, headed for the tree that had been Bachikasai's prison, hoping somehow to divine the beast's location. Akira watched her walk off, wishing he had some words of wisdom that she would listen to that would ease her troubled soul.

Continued in Chapter 12


	12. A Matter Of Obligation

WRATH OF THE GODS  
Chapter 12: A Matter Of Obligation  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction

by Bill K.

* * *

Sunday, March 13, 2011

The drive back to Tokyo was a somber one. Viewing the wreckage in Fukushima that the tsunami and earthquake had left behind seemed to reinforce a general air of failure among the women in the car. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask had long since let their transformations fade. Mamoru glanced over at his wife, saw her gloom, and felt his heart break.

"You did all you could," he told her. Makoto looked up from her depression. Ami didn't. But Usagi just looked out the window. "There are some things that are just bigger than Sailor Moon."

"But there are so many people out there still suffering," Usagi murmured without looking at him.

"You can only do what you can do, Hon'," Makoto offered. "And even if you could help, the Self-Defense Force booted us out of Fukushima."

"But Fukushima isn't the only place hurting," Usagi came back, turning so she could look at Mamoru and Makoto in the back seat. "There are still hundreds of places that were devastated by the tsunami and the earthquake. Are we just supposed to ignore them? They need help."

"What can we do to help them?" Mamoru asked. "The Self-Defense Forces are in those cities and towns, too, and they're probably not going to welcome the help of the senshi anymore than the contingent in Fukushima did. Right now those areas need cooperation more than conflict."

"We don't have to go as senshi. You and Ami-Chan are doctors," Usagi argued. "I'm sure they need doctors for all the injured people. And Mako-Chan could cook meals for all of the relief workers. And I could do - - I don't know, something."

She looked at her husband with those big blue eyes that he was always so helpless against. But she need not have bothered - - her words had already moved him.

"I suppose we could help out," Mamoru nodded. "I'm sure they need all the medical personnel they can get. Ami?"

"Yes, of course," Ami said, still very subdued. "I think Dad would have wanted me to do that instead of mope around and miss him."

"Mako-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Well I really want to get back and see my kids," Makoto said. "But this is more important, I suppose. So where are we headed?"

"Wherever is closest," Usagi proclaimed, her vigor renewed. Mamoru nodded and headed for the nearest off-ramp from the freeway. Noting Usagi's renewed optimism, Makoto began to feel better about herself. She nudged Ami and shared a smile with her. And happily the corners of Ami's mouth began to turn up, ever so slightly.

* * *

Tuesday, March 15, 2011

"You know, if people see us in this car much longer, they're going to talk."

Rei only gave Minako a sidelong glare, then resumed watching the house of Nobutoshi Sakurai. Sakurai was TEPCO's chief lobbyist in the Diet. He was the man who met with the nation's representatives, helped shape regulation, smoothed over questions of safety and cost efficiency, and greased the skids when TEPCO needed the government's cooperation. He was the chief reason nuclear energy continued to be approved in Japan. Rei and Minako had been watching the Sakurai home for two days now, with nothing to show for it.

"There's got to be a better way to do this than just sit here," Minako groused. "These have been the most boring two days I've spent since I had to study for graduation finals!"

"I'm open to suggestions," Rei replied. "I can't divine any trace of Bachikasai. We know it will strike here next because Sakurai-San is the next closest target. We just don't know when, so we have to wait."

"And how long will that be?" Minako persisted. "Ogami-Sensei said back in the forties there were weeks between the attacks. Are we going to camp here all month waiting for it? Sure, the earthquake canceled my singing tour, so I've 'suddenly' got the time. But I'd like to be a little more proactive than your garden variety spider."

"Well it's no picnic for me watching you fidget," Rei answered. "But lacking another lead . . ."

"Artemis?" Minako said into her communicator. "Tell me you've got SOMETHING on our demon?"

"I'd have to know what I was looking for," Artemis informed her. "Mystical entities don't always register on my instruments. I didn't have any indications of the last two attacks, so I can't very well point you toward something my scans can't see."

"Got it," Minako sighed. "Any messages for me?"

"Sorry."

"Great. The world's forgotten me."

"I think they've been a LITTLE preoccupied with the earthquake, the tsunami and the nuclear disaster," Rei said with muted exasperation. "Any word from Usagi?"

"After they got tossed out of Fukushima, they settled in Soma," Artemis reported. "They're working with the relief crews as volunteers."

"At least somebody's doing some good," muttered Rei.

"It's too bad you can't just get some little kid to summon the thing," Minako quipped. "You know, like the kids in 'Gamera tai Shinkai Kaiju Jigura'."

"That's the stupidest . . ." Rei began. Then she stopped. "Wait a minute."

"Come on, Rei! Even I know Gamera movies aren't real," Minako replied. "Unfortunately."

"No, I mean maybe I can summon Bachikasai," Rei persisted. "You remember how Ogami-Sensei's sacred sword was absorbed into Bachikasai? Well I can use that to try to summon Bachikasai to us."

"For real?" Minako asked. "Well let's find a nice open space where nobody will get hurt and kick this thing's butt for it!"

The car lurched into traffic.

"MINAKO!" Rei roared. "You're still under revocation, remember? We're driving this car illegally! The last thing we need is to attract the attention of the police!"

"You worry too much," Minako shrugged.

"I'll remind you of that when we're sitting in jail," Rei snapped back. "CONSTANTLY!"

Akira-Sensei turned when he heard the sound of sandals slapping on stone steps. He saw Hino-Sensei running up the steps to the shrine. She raced toward her quarters without slowing. But as she moved, she pointed to him.

"Stay there!" she shouted, then disappeared into the building. Akira was confused, but did as he was asked. After a few minutes, Rei came back out and ran up to him.

"Akira-Sensei," she panted. "Please come with me! I need your help!"

"Does this concern Bachikasai?" Akira asked.

"Yes! I think I can summon it! But I'm going to need your help!"

"Of course I'll do anything I can to assist you, Hino-Sensei," Akira nodded. "But what of the shrine?"

"That new shrine maiden will have to tend to it," Rei replied. "What was her name - - Yomi? This is too important!"

Nodding again, Akira accompanied Rei down the steps. At the street level, Minako Aino was waiting for them. Her eyes popped when she saw Akira.

"Uh, I didn't think you were picking up a guy," Minako said anxiously.

"We're going to need his help," Rei explained.

"Uh, who's this 'we'? I'm just giving you a lift, stranger," Minako said, trying to cover her involvement.

"Akira-Sensei already figured out my other identity," Rei told her.

"So you just thought you'd give him mine as a bonus?"

"THERE ISN'T TIME FOR THIS! SCOOT OVER!"

"Scoot over for what?"

"Akira-Sensei HAS a valid license," Rei said sourly.

"We stopped here so you could pick up a substitute driver?" howled Minako.

"SCOOT OVER!"

Fuming silently, Minako scooted over. Akira climbed behind the wheel while Rei got in back. He glanced at Minako uncomfortably.

"Um, my son has all of your albums, Aino-San," Akira offered. "And your poster."

"Your son has good taste," Minako scowled. "So where are we going?"

"The closest, largest empty space," Rei replied.

"Juuban Park?" Akira asked as he pulled into traffic.

"Maybe, but there's too many people there, even in March," Rei shook her head.

"If you're looking for big and empty, how about the Tokyo Dome?" Minako suggested, only half-seriously. "Baseball season doesn't start for another month."

A very aggressive smile crossed Rei's mouth. "Let's try it."

"Seriously?" gasped Minako. She looked at the intense expression on the priest's face. Leaning back in her seat, she sighed. "Well, I always did want to play a stadium."

Traffic was predictably thick for late afternoon in Tokyo. It took Akira longer than his passengers were comfortable with to get to the Tokyo Dome. Once there, Akira and Rei disembarked from the car. Minako stayed inside long enough to change into Sailor Venus, then emerged.

"You're not transforming?" she asked Rei.

"I can do more in this form," Rei replied. "Akira-Sensei, please begin purifying the area." Akira nodded, produced a talisman and began the ritual.

"So he's here for something besides being your chauffeur?" Venus jabbed. Rei scowled at her. "Are we doing this in the parking lot? It's big enough."

"I'd rather do it in the stadium," Rei answered. "We have a better chance of containing it inside. I imagine the gates are locked, though."

"One Crescent Beam lock-pick, coming up," Venus nodded.

As Venus walked up to the stadium gate and Akira continued his purification ritual, Rei brought an object out of the sleeve of her robe. Cupping it in her hand, she looked at it. It was the wedding ring Ogami-Sensei had worn up until the moment she had died. It had been among the personal effects entrusted to Rei after Sakura Ogami had been cremated. Without concentrating, Rei could feel Ogami-Sensei's aura radiate from the ring. Closing her hand around the ring, Rei headed for the gate.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus said, projecting her crescent beam at the padlock holding the chain around the gates together. The lock exploded and Venus pushed the gate open. The party of three walked into the stadium and up the ramp to the stands. There they were met by a private security guard.

"You can't come in . . ." he began, then gaped. "A-Are you really Sailor Venus?"

"Yes," Venus answered with a commanding tone. "These two are with me. We're on official Sailor business."

"I see!" the guard replied, nodding deferentially. "Is there going to be trouble?"

"Probably," Venus told him, deadly serious. "I need you to keep anyone here as far away from the field as possible."

"Yes, Ma'am!" the guard bowed and ran off to execute the command. When he was gone, Venus turned and smirked at Rei.

"So how was that line delivery?" she asked Rei. "I was going for 'serious and in charge'."

"Nobody's ever questioned your acting ability, Venus," Rei replied with a conspiratorial smile.

Then she grew serious. Akira led them down an aisle to field level, through a gate, and out onto the field. The field was being groomed for the upcoming baseball season, but there were still faint white lines from the soccer match that had occurred two weeks prior. The procession went to the center of the field. Rei stopped and the others waited for her.

"This is where we'll start," Rei told them. "Akira-Sensei, I need you to set up a spiritual field around us that will keep any other demons or spirits from coming to Bachikasai's assistance. Hopefully your field will also disrupt Bachikasai's spiritual energy enough to let me affect it. Venus, I need you to try to bind it long enough for me to try to dispel it."

"You're not going to try to bind it to something?" Akira asked.

"There's nothing here to bind it to," Rei replied. "Besides, it's past time these angry spirits went to their rest. Otherwise, this is just going to keep happening. Now remember, Bachikasai is blind in its left eye. If it lunges, try to move to that side."

Directly in the center of the playing field, Rei brought her arms horizontal to the ground. They bent, bringing her hands together, the ring pressed between her palms. With her hands pressed vertically before her face, Rei closed her eyes and began softly chanting a prayer. The priest sank to her knees, a soft wind gently blowing her long black hair behind her. No one else felt the wind. Venus glanced at Akira and found the priest diligently shaking his talisman in all directions to ward off evil. Something in the air suddenly made her shiver.

"Boy, would I prefer Gamera to this," Venus mumbled, eying the roof of the dome suspiciously.

Seconds melted into minutes. Rei continued to chant. Akira continued to ward off spirits. Venus continued to watch for danger. Something caught her eye and she turned. Several stadium workers had gathered at the mouth to one of the tunnels underneath the stadium along the third base line. They were watching, pointing and talking amongst themselves. Venus began to wonder if this was just another failure in their effort to corral Bachikasai, and worse a public failure. Doubt made Venus feel anxious. She so hated to disappoint an audience. If only there was something more that she could do.

"Venus! There!" Rei exclaimed. Shaken from her reverie, Venus focused and found Bachikasai crouched and hissing not ten feet away from them.

"Venus, Love Me Chain!" Venus shouted, but immediately knew she had acted a second too late. The Chain shot out, only to have the titanic lizard lunge over it at her.

Years of battle instincts took over. Venus rolled forward, avoiding the lunge, then pushed off with her hands into a somersault, avoiding the slash of the lizard's tail. Regaining her feet, Venus surveyed the situation. Rei had avoided a slash of the tail by circling to the lizard's left, though she barely avoided its snapping jaws. Akira was giving ground to avoid the thrashing tail.

"Venus!" Venus yelled, drawing the monster's attention. "Love And Beauty Shock!"

Though Bachikasai saw it coming, it still couldn't avoid taking her Love And Beauty Shock attack directly in its midsection. The lizard bent awkwardly, then was shoved over onto its side and violently rolled several yards. Its feet flailing in the air, Bachikasai jerked violently, trying to right itself.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" rang out once more, followed by the golden heart-shaped links of the Love Me Chain. The golden tether whipped around its target with supernatural precision and constricted, pinning the limbs of the great lizard to its body and wrapping its malicious jaws shut. "You're on, Rei! Break a leg! Preferably his!"

Leaping the distance between Venus and the lizard, Rei landed on Bachikasai's neck just behind its head. The lizard tried to shake her off, but Rei refused to move. She produced a ward and slammed it down on the demonic lizard's forehead between the spiny ridges over its eyes. Bachikasai strained and wriggled like it was burning, but Rei braced her shoulder and kept the ward down.

Then the priest's expression went vacant. Venus and Akira both gasped and stared. Bachikasai no longer thrashed to escape the effects of the ward. It was as if both were oblivious to the world.

"Rei?" Venus verbally prodded, but got no response. "REI!"

* * *

At the Kodansha publishing offices, not much serious work was getting done. Given what was happening in the north, between the devastation brought on by the earthquake, the tsunami and the nuclear disaster at Fukushima and the growing public panic over the possibility of the entire island becoming contaminated and unlivable, putting out manga seemed insignificant. Osabu Baishaku tried to concentrate on the production schedule on his desk, but his attention would continually drift to the television in the outer offices and the continuing coverage of the triple disaster.

"You just have to keep telling yourself that you're performing a service in these times," he sighed. "People are going to need entertainment to take their minds off of things. By the time these stories are published, the public will be fed up with disaster coverage and need a distraction. Your personal feelings don't matter."

Just then the phone rang.

"Baishaku-San?" his personal assistant told him. "It's Usagi Chiba." Baishaku snatched up the phone.

"Chiba-San? I tried to call you earlier at home, but the person who answered said you weren't in," Baishaku said. "Where are you?"

"In Soma."

"What are you doing THERE?" Baishaku sputtered.

"Helping," Usagi replied like it was a silly question. "I'm helping with the refugees in the temporary shelters they have here. Oh, everyone is so traumatized by what's happened, especially the children! They need so much right now!"

"Well that's very admirable," Baishaku responded, a little thrown off balance. "You have a very kind heart, Chiba-San. Um, but are you certain you can make your deadlines? We were planning on publishing Fire Princess Rika in the July issue of Nakayoshi."

"But," Usagi began timidly, "I don't know how long I'll be here. These people here are in terrible trouble! They've lost everything! They need help, now, and I can help them!"

"I sympathize, Chiba-San," Baishaku told her. "But you do have a contract - - an obligation to produce a set number of pages by a certain date." He waited for a response. "Chiba-San?"

In Soma, Mamoru looked up from checking the bandages on a man pulled from earthquake rubble several days ago. He noticed Usagi standing there several feet away, looking blankly into space. She held her cell phone in one hand. Concerned, Mamoru walked over to her.

"Usako?"

"I was talking to my editor," Usagi said distantly. "For a little while anyway. Then the bars were gone again." Her lip began to tremble.

"Usako, what is it?" Mamoru prodded gently.

"Mamo-Chan," she said, struggling not to cry. "I think I'm fired."

Continued in Chapter 13


	13. The Fallout Of The Nuclear Springtime

WRATH OF THE GODS  
Chapter 13: The Fallout Of The Nuclear Springtime  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction

by Bill K.

* * *

Tuesday, March 15, 2011

All around Rei, all she could see was flame. Red and yellow were the flames, mixing into orange, hungrily climbing higher into the sky in search of oxygen to burn. After a moment of confusion, she realized that there was no heat coming from the flame - - a vision? No, it was too wrong to be a vision. Concentrating her senses, Rei began to feel what it was.

At once she could begin to make out corpses in the fire. They stood upright and stared at her with eerily illuminated empty skull sockets. Bits of charred hair and skin and clothing clung to the blackening skeletons. Hackles rose on Rei's neck. They weren't just bodies left behind. They were the manifestations of the spirits of the dead that made up Bachikasai. Using her sight, Rei could see there were still human spirits clinging to these burning, charring corpses. They were some of the people who died at Hiroshima, people whose need for revenge kept them from passing on and transformed them into the giant ogre lizard. The spirits surrounded Rei on all sides. Something kept them from attacking her, though. She wasn't certain it was anything she was doing, but she wasn't certain it was some benevolent decision on their part.

"Why?" a voice asked. It had come from one of the spirits, which one she didn't know.

"Why do I oppose you?" Rei asked, though her mouth didn't move in her spirit form.

"Why do you protect them? They released the fire of the man-made sun upon the Earth again."

"They're human beings," Rei replied. "I am obligated to protect life, even those who do wrong to others."

"They have forgotten," came another voice.

"They have the arrogance to think they can harness the fires," another sounded.

"They must be punished for their folly," charged a third.

"It's not for you to punish them," argued Rei.

"Who better?" came the response, and it was several voiced blended together in an unearthly manner.

"We burned in the fire of the man-made sun - - burned in agony."

"We died in that fire long ago."

"We did nothing wrong."

"No, you didn't," Rei said. "You died in the most senseless of all the senseless ways someone can die in a war: You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. That was your only crime. No one blames you. No one begrudges you your anger over being deprived of your future."

"Then why do you protect them? Why did the other priest, long ago, protect them?"

"Because she knew," Rei began, "and I have since learned from a wise prophet that vengeance reaps only pain for the target and no satisfaction for the victim claiming vengeance. It is a waste - - a pointless waste. It is the fetters that hold you all Earthbound and deny you your reward in the afterlife. Let it go. Pass on."

"No," one of the voices declared and others murmured assent. "We were wronged. We will have justice. We want justice."

"There is no justice for the victims of war," Rei told them. "War is only waste. You died because of that war, not because of the atom bomb. If you had died of hunger in Hiroshima, would you have demanded vengeance against the government who deprived you or the gods who ignored you? If you had died of a bullet on the battlefield or of disease at home, it would have still been because of the war and it would have been just as much an unjust waste. You could wage your quest for vengeance against the Emperor himself and he would be just as much to blame as the man who dropped the bomb or the man who invented it. And it would be just as pointless."

There was a small buzz from somewhere. Rei could sense some of the spirits wavering.

"Give up your anger," she urged. "Follow the teachings. Let go of your need for vengeance, the need that saps your spirit and chains you to this world. Join your ancestors in the afterlife. They miss you."

"I am weary," one of the spirits mumbled.

"No. We must stay together. We must have justice," said another.

"I'm sorry," Rei told them. "You seek something you can never gain. Pass on. Embrace eternal peace."

Slowly it happened. One of the burning corpses seemed to fade from existence. Another followed, two here, one there, then three and four until there was more empty space around her than spirits of the dead; as more faded, more seemed to follow. Finally there was just one spirit standing face to face with Rei. The hollow orbital cavity of the spirit's skull stared at Rei. She could see it didn't want to give up, but that it had realized the hopelessness of its cause.

"They had no right," it said.

"War makes honorable men do terrible things," Rei told him. "But a wrong does nothing to cleanse a wrong."

The spirit bowed its head slightly in defeat and faded from view.

"Rei?" she heard a voice call urgently. It seemed like Sailor Venus.

Suddenly Venus was in front of her - - or more specifically over her, as Rei realized that she was flat on her back on the turf of the Tokyo Dome. Over Venus's left shoulder Rei saw Akira. He looked worried.

"Did they pass on?" she asked breathlessly.

"They who?" Venus asked. "Was there a 'they'?"

"What are you babbling about?" Rei scowled.

"What are YOU babbling about?" Venus retorted. "One minute you and Scaly Joe zone out. Then he fades from sight, leaving my Love Me Chain behind, and you keel over."

It took a moment to process this. When she did, Rei smiled.

"They did pass on," she said gratefully.

"The spirits of the dead of Hiroshima?" Akira asked. Rei nodded.

"So Bachi-whatsis is gone?" Venus inquired.

"Yes," Rei exhaled.

"All right! Victory lap!" Venus exclaimed, drawing a snicker from Akira.

Letting the exclamation pass, Rei gestured for Venus to help her up. The priest felt very tired and drained. The only thing that made it feel worth it was the fact that Bachikasai had dissipated and passed on. She had met her obligation to her grandfather and to her hero, perhaps even surpassed it.

"Can we go back to the shrine?" Rei asked breathlessly. "I need to rest."

"Perhaps you're forgetting something?" Akira said. At Rei's inquiring look, he nodded to the ground behind her.

Rei turned and found a sword lying in the grass. She didn't need to examine it to know what it was. The aura alone told her it was the sacred Shinguji family sword that Ogami-Sensei had lost inside of Bachikasai back in 1946.

"I think she'd want you to have it," Venus suggested. Rei nodded. Akira picked the sword up and the three headed for the car amid overwhelmed stares from the Tokyo Dome staff.

* * *

Sunday, March 27, 2011

"You're certain about this?" Mamoru asked his wife. Ami and Makoto stood in the background and watched solemnly.

"Yes, Mamo-Chan," she said with a gentle confidence that was unusual for her. "I need to stay. I need to help. These people need so much. They need what I can give them, both as myself and as Sailor Moon." She reached up and caressed his cheek with her soft hand. "I understand you and Ami have to go back to Tokyo. You have obligations to your patients there and they need you. I'll be all right."

"You say that now," Mamoru began skeptically.

"I will be," she assured him. "I only wish I could divide myself up into a thousand Sailor Moons to help everybody who needs help. It kills me to see all of this devastation here in Soma and I know the same devastation is being repeated in hundreds of other cities and towns." Usagi looked down. "I know I can't solve it all. Maybe one day when I'm stronger, if that day ever comes, I'll be able to do something more than just care for the sick and the homeless. But that's all I can do now and I have to do it." She arched up on her tiptoes and kissed Mamoru. "The only bad part of it will be missing you - - and my shows."

"I'm glad I rated top billing," Mamoru smirked.

"Hon', I feel like I'm abandoning you," Makoto moaned.

"Don't," she smiled. "You have an obligation to your family. You children need a mother." She patted her friend on the shoulder.

"I admit I can't help feeling I should do more," Ami offered.

"Your patients need you, too," Usagi told her. "How are you coping with your Dad's death?"

"I still miss him," Ami admitted. "But working amid all of this devastation and suffering has put my loss into perspective. My personal tragedy pales in comparison to all of this."

"I'll get Luna to set up a communications link so I can check on you," Mamoru told her.

"Every night?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Every night," Mamoru smiled. "And I'll drive up every weekend, as long as the roads hold out."

Usagi hugged her husband. Ami and Makoto smiled.

"Chiba-San!" called one of the relief workers. Usagi and Mamoru both looked and realized the man was calling Usagi. "They really need you in the kitchen!"

"Bet you'll never hear that again," Usagi winked to Makoto. Everyone chuckled. Then Mamoru, Ami and Makoto got into Mamoru's car. It headed off in the direction of Tokyo. Usagi watched them go until the car was long in the distance.

Then with a sigh of fatigue, she turned around and headed for the temporary kitchen where all of the relief workers and demolition crews ate.

* * *

Monday, March 28, 2011

It was after six at the cemetery. A pair of graves had mourners when Ami and Hayami entered. Each gave them a cursory glance and went back to their private thoughts. The couple walked between the rows of markers.

"I want to thank you again for accompanying me, Hayami," Ami said.

"It's no trouble, Ami," Hayami was quick to assure her. The chubby little nebbish pushed his glasses up. "Your father was a great man. And I want to honor him." He swallowed. "Besides, I, um, thought that you might, well, appreciate the support. I'm sure this is still hard for you."

Ami smiled softly. One of Hayami's little quirks was over-explaining and over-qualifying everything.

And suddenly Ami got an impulse. It was odd in itself, because she was so rarely impulsive. Without warning, she turned to Hayami and kissed him on the cheek. The gentle librarian stopped and stared, startled.

"I do," she told him. "You're very thoughtful, Hayami. That's a quality my father had - - when he wasn't absorbed in a painting."

Turning back to their path, Ami started forward again. But she made certain first to slither her hand into Hayami's. After a moment, the hand gripped hers tightly. Ami glanced to her companion, her gratitude matched by his.

* * *

Friday, April 1, 2011

"Derek, where are you taking me?" Rei demanded.

She was dressed in a flattering violet dress with a conservative bodice and a skirt that ended just above the knee. Derek wore a green sport coat and slacks with an open-collar shirt. They drove in a 2011 Toyota mid-size that Derek was leasing for the season.

"A little supper club I know," Derek replied. "With the season pushed back because of the earthquake, I've got a few evenings free and I thought I'd spend one of them making sure my favorite priest doesn't work herself to death. I know there's people suffering, but you can't help them by working yourself ragged."

Rei didn't respond, but she did find herself smiling. Then her eyes bulged.

"You want to get me a job singing?" she gasped.

"Damn, how DO you do that?" Derek cursed.

"What makes you think I want to perform in a supper club?"

"Because I saw the way you looked when you were singing karaoke that time," Derek explained. "You weren't just happy - - you were glowing. You were doing something you really wanted to do: Sing, perform in public, entertain - - not be a priest."

"What makes you think I don't want to be a priest?" Rei demanded.

"Didn't say that," Derek responded. "Being a priest is your calling. I know that. Being a baseball player is my calling. But I'm still glad when the season's over and I can relax for a few months. Just because you have a calling to be a priest doesn't mean you have to be one 24/7. This will give you a chance to do something else once in a while. Let you be you in other ways. Because let's face it, you are one deep lady."

Rei scowled and stared ahead. But she didn't protest any further.

Inside the club, even Rei towered over the diminutive club manager. He bowed to Derek enthusiastically, as he was a huge Giants fan, and Derek returned the gesture. Then he looked Rei over with a critical eye, which made the priest extremely uncomfortable.

"She's got a great look," nodded Mr. Boshi. "Very classy. Dress her up in opera gloves and a gown, she'll really turn heads. Where have you performed before, Miss?"

"I haven't," Rei replied, caught off-balance by the question. "Not professionally. I'm a priest."

"A PRIEST?" gasped Mr. Boshi. He turned to Derek. "Johnson-San, what is this?"

"Listen to her sing," Derek assured him.

Mr. Boshi sighed and shrugged, then gestured to the stage on one side of the supper club. No one was there except for the staff preparing for the evening. As Mr. Boshi went to turn on the sound system, Rei glared at Derek. And she read the supreme confidence he had in her ability. He was doing this because he wanted to see her succeed, and because he seemed to sense that she wanted to succeed at this despite her doubts.

Steeling herself, Rei stepped onto the stage. She stood before the microphone, closed her eyes and sang the song she sang at the karaoke club. When she finished, Rei opened her eyes and sought out Derek and Mr. Boshi. Derek smiled and silently gave her a thumbs up.

"She needs to work on her stage presence," Mr. Boshi assessed. "Don't close your eyes when you're singing to an audience, Miss." He sighed. "But she's got the pipes. Get her a low cut red gown and some white gloves - - and a repertoire of torch songs, it could work. So how about I try you out on Saturday nights?"

"You mean - - you want me to sing here?" Rei stammered.

"That's why you came, wasn't it?" Mr. Boshi asked.

Struck speechless, Rei could only nod her agreement.

* * *

Monday, April 4, 2011

"The media and the refugees have called you a hero for your actions, Sailor Moon," the reporter on the television said. Her microphone pointed to Sailor Moon for a response.

Minako was on the phone with her agent while the news program played on the television. Artemis watched from his perch on the kitchen counter.

"No!" Sailor Moon howled, aghast at the very notion. "I'm no more a hero than any of the emergency response workers here! Everyone is doing everything they can to help these poor people! There are men in Fukushima who risked their lives to go into that nuclear plant and prevent a meltdown! And there are hundreds, thousands of others who have been treating injured evacuees, trying to find them and help get them to the evacuation centers! And hundreds more who are clearing away the broken homes and businesses and trying to reconnect the utilities so we can start to rebuild! They work day and night with no thought to themselves to help these poor people! I haven't done anything more than they have, and they don't have a magic wand to make things happen! They're the heroes - - not me."

"You tell 'em, Usagi," Minako grinned.

"Minako, are you listening to me?" Shiro inquired.

"Not if you're trying to talk me out of it," Minako retorted.

"Look, I understand you feel for these refugees. So do I. But donating your earnings for the coming year to the relief effort?"

"You just make sure I have some earnings to donate," Minako told him. "So do you think the benefit can get off the ground?"

"I'll float it by some people in the industry," her agent said. "But with the economic impact this disaster has already had on the country, I don't know how many will bite. The recording industry is already tight. I'm sure a lot of artists and labels will want to help, but I don't know how many can afford to help."

"Do what you can," Minako answered. "I'll do the benefit alone if I have to."

After she hung up the phone, Minako stared at the television without seeing it.

"Usagi would say it's a nice thing you're doing," Artemis offered.

"It's the least I can do," Minako replied. "I'd go help Usagi if I didn't think it would do more harm than good. All they need is some idol getting in people's way, cluttering up the place with the press." Artemis perched on the back of the sofa and Minako stroked him. "At least the tax people are off my back, thanks to you." She looked around the luxurious apartment. "Maybe we should move. There are people who have nothing. Who am I to live in a place like this? Besides, I may not be able to afford a place like this much longer."

"Personally I never did like the place," Artemis frowned. "I can still smell 'him'."

Smiling, Minako reached up, clamped her hand behind the white cat's head and wrestled him into her lap, playfully grinding her knuckles into his forehead. Only the sound of the doorbell saved Artemis. Curious, Minako got up and opened the door.

Outside in the hall was an old man. He was tall and withered, but stooped so he had once been even taller. Even Mamoru wasn't this tall and Mamoru was the tallest guy she knew. His hair was white and his hopelessly out of date suit hung on him. As Minako surveyed him, he just stared at her like he was reliving a memory. Supporting him was a blonde woman, stout and in her forties. They were both clearly western rather than Japanese. The man, his hands shaking and his legs weak, continued to stare.

"Yeah?" Minako prompted them. As a star of some renown, she occasionally had to put up with people who felt compelled to inject themselves into her life just so they could be star struck in her presence.

["Are you Minako Aino?"] the woman asked. Her accent betrayed her. She was American. And Americans always assumed everyone spoke English.

["Yeah,] Minako replied, her command of English a little rusty. ["I did not know I had otakus in America."]

["This is my grandfather,"] she said, ["Chris Ohlendorf."] Minako felt her breath catch. ["I don't know if you're aware of it, but - - we're related."]

Minako looked into the old man's eyes again. They were drowning in a sea of sadness and regret. This was the man she had last met less than a month ago through the descriptive words of Sakura Ogami. This was the man her mother had told stories about whenever she wanted to make Minako feel guilty. Now she had a face to put with all of those memories. Minako glanced back at the woman supporting him. Now she could see traces of her mother's face in this woman's face.

Numbly she gestured the two inside. Chris Ohlendorf, now eighty-five, shuffled unsteadily and leaned hard on the woman with him. As Artemis watched, the two women led him to a chair and eased him down. Once he was safe in the chair, Minako looked to his companion again.

["Grandpa is dying,"] the woman admitted. ["He has a laryngeal tumor. It's inoperable. He only has a few more months."]

["I-I am sorry,"] Minako replied. ["But why come all the way over here, and now of all times? Should he not be in a hospital?"]

["He and I have spent the last ten months tracing what happened to Yuki Saboru,"] the woman explained.

["I had always heard he did not care,"] Minako interjected.

["For the longest time, he didn't,"] the woman admitted. Minako glanced at the old man. ["That began to change after his brother died. He and Uncle Will had been separated for so long, and he regretted it. And he began to regret cutting himself off from Miss Saboru, and from the baby he'd fathered. When he found out that he was terminal, Grandpa decided that he needed to come here,"] and the woman began to choke up, ["while he still could."]

"I wanted to say," withered, weakened, shaky Chris Ohlendorf said in perfect Japanese marred only by the terrible rasp of his voice, a rasp that reminded Minako momentarily of Bachikasai, "that I wish - - things had been different. That I wish I had forgiven Yuki." He wheezed out a breath. "That I'm sorry."

["We've already been to see your parents,"] the companion continued. ["Everyone else is dead. If there's time, Grandpa would like to meet Uncle Will's family here. We had a line on one of them, but apparently she's off somewhere helping with the earthquake."] The woman took a moment to compose herself. ["We don't want anything from you. If you don't want anything to do with us, we'll leave. It's just - - Grandpa felt he had to do this. I'm sorry for intruding on your life."]

["Well I admit it is like getting kicked in the head,"] Minako responded. Then she noticed the old man again. "Why do you keep staring? Do I remind you of Great-Grandma Yuki?"

"Not in the slightest," Chris rasped out. Talking was difficult for him. "But you do remind me of someone very dear to me. The complexion's darker, and of course the eyes are different."

"OK, I'll bite," quipped Minako. "Who?"

"My mother," Chris said.

His granddaughter stared at them, not understanding what they were saying. Minako just sat and digested this. Artemis watched her curiously.

"What do you remember about Yuki?" Chris asked. "Can you tell me? That is, if you don't mind indulging a foolish old man who once let pride and anger get in the way of - - of something beautiful."

Minako looked at him and considered what she wanted to do.

"Well," she began, "I remember she was always fussing with Mom. She thought Mom had screwed up her life by getting pregnant so early. Great-Grandma Yuki was only in her sixties back then. I think she was afraid Mom was going down the same path she had. But she always made me feel special. I remember - - she always used to love the fact that I was blonde."

* * *

Friday, June 24, 2011

Luna's ears perked up when she heard the key turn in the lock. The sight that greeted her coming through the door was a happy one.

"Usagi!" the little black cat gasped, running up to greet her charge. "Welcome home! Are you back to stay?"

"Yes," Usagi sighed wearily. "All the debris has been cleared from Soma, so most of the Emergency Response workers are headed home. I asked them if they needed my help anywhere else, but they said they didn't." She smiled warmly. "They were really grateful. It felt good. Is Mamo-Chan back from the office yet?"

"No, I don't expect him back until six," Luna informed her.

"Then I've got time to call my editor," Usagi nodded, "assuming he's still speaking to me. I'm cooking dinner, too, not getting takeout. I actually learned how to cook a few things." She punched out the number to Osabu Baishaku's office. "I just have to figure out the proportions to cook for three people instead of three hundred."

"Hello?" Baishaku answered.

"Um, hi," Usagi said timidly. "It's me - - Usagi?"

"Chiba-San! The connection sounds local. Are you back?"

"Yeah. Baishaku-San, I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry about missing my deadline! It's just that I couldn't help it."

"I understand, Chiba-San," Baishaku said with good humor.

"So, could I please have another chance?"

"That really won't be necessary."

"Oh," Usagi squeaked.

"You're still under contract, Chiba-San," Baishaku assured her. "Things like this do happen in the publishing industry. Artists get sick, have accidents, family emergencies. I was able to shuffle some things around so the August and September issues don't have sixteen blank pages in them. As for July, well you should have your complimentary copy by now."

"Psst!" Luna called to Usagi. She pointed with her paw at an envelope on the end table. Usagi opened the envelope up and found the July issue of Nakayoshi.

"When Marie heard what you were doing, she was very touched," Baishaku explained. "So she called all of her old assistants and suggested they each contribute four pages of a filler story she wrote, as a tribute to a talented artist who put aside her big break to help others in need. The others were only too happy to comply. You're still fondly remembered at the old Happy Eskimos Studio, Chiba-San."

Usagi had the magazine open to the filler story. She read the dedication and nearly burst into tears.

"Oh, I can't believe they would do something like that for me!" Usagi whimpered.

"They would and they did," Baishaku said, "because, in Marie's words, they knew you would do the same for them without hesitation."

"I have to thank them," Usagi whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"As for 'Fire Princess Rika', we're still very anxious to publish it," Baishaku said. "And it's a good thing you've already got fourteen pages done on chapter two. That'll let you get settled in before you have to make your deadline for the November issue." He paused for effect. "But don't take TOO long."

"I won't! Oh, I won't!" Usagi exclaimed. "Thank you, Baishaku-San! I promise I won't let you down! And please tell your wife to expect a thank you visit from me real soon!"

"Good news?" Luna asked as Usagi hung up.

"Luna, I'm not fired!" Usagi squealed with joy.

"Just as it should be," the cat replied. "Given all of the good karma you've got stored up, I should say that's just as it should be."

* * *

Friday, August 26, 2011

The Prime Minister of Japan resigned under increasing criticism of his government's handling of the March 11 earthquake, the resulting tsunami and of the nuclear accident at the Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant. He fulfilled a promise he made in order to survive a no confidence vote by the Japanese Diet in June.

Though The Democratic Party of Japan planned to appoint a successor from its own ranks, members of the opposition Liberal Democratic Party pushed for new elections in an attempt to again establish its dominance over the Diet. Rising star Shinjiro Hino would be the consensus nominee for Prime Minister should the LDP win.

* * *

Post script

By July 31, 2011, Japan still had 19,918 evacuees living in temporary shelters or in inns or hotels. The Fukushima Daiichi reactors remain shut down, though explosions and a fire have weakened the containment vessel and resulted in some radiation leaks. An expert estimated that it might be one hundred years before the damaged fuel rods could be safely removed.

Seventy-three percent of the farms in the area affected by the tsunami had resumed production. However, there were ongoing concerns over contamination of the food grown, either from radiation in the air or salt in the soil carried there by the tsunami.

By March, 2012, 644 companies in Japan were forced into bankruptcy due to the effects of the disaster, either because their facilities of production were destroyed, they could not obtain supplies to continue operating, or they no longer had a market for their products. Up to ninety percent of the fishing industry in the northeast coast of Japan was destroyed due to fishing boats and processing facilities being damaged beyond salvage.

15, 867 people died in the disaster, with another 2909 listed as missing, many of them seniors over sixty. Of those, 14, 308 drowned in the tsunami, while 667 were crushed by debris from the earthquake and 145 burned to death in fires brought on by earthquake damage. 747 evacuees later died in temporary shelters due to stress, insufficient food or insufficient medical care.

Conclusion


End file.
